El vecino de al lado
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Eustass Kid es un chico de 22 años que va a empezar la universidad. Se va al centro para cogerse un pisito agradable cerca del campus. Cual es su sorpresa cuando descubre que sus vecinos son más agradables de lo que se iba a esperar, uno de ellos en especial. Tanto que acabara enzarzado en una cascada de sentimientos y frustraciones. One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, no gano ni un duro
1. La mudanza

-¿Lo has cogido todo?

-Sí, lo tengo todo en las maletas.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Has metido el cepillo de dientes?

-Sí.

-¿Y tu cartilla del médico?

-Sí.

-¿Y has cogido…

-Joder Makino, ya te he dicho a todo que sí.

Eustass Kid era realmente una persona con muy malas pulgas. La mayoría de las personas del orfanato le tenían un miedo terrible. Pero Makino no era el caso. Ella le adoraba, porque prácticamente le había criado ella.

Por fin, después de haber estado ahorrando todos estos años, podría empezar a estudiar en la facultad de ingeniería mecánica de la universidad de Sabaody. Cuando acabó el instituto no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a trabajar para ahorrar. Las matrículas de la universidad no eran precisamente baratas.

Después de todo ese tiempo, a sus 22 años, iba a empezar una nueva vida. Había alquilado un apartamento a unos 15 minutos andando del campus. La verdad es que eso poco le importaba, porque podía ir en moto cuando quisiera. Fue lo primero que se auto regaló cuando cumplió 20 con su sueldo. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, era como un símbolo de su esfuerzo después de tantas horas trabajadas en la ferretería. A parte, se había encargado personalmente de retocarla y darle ciertos detalles que advirtiera a la gente que el dueño no era alguien con quien querer meterse.

El taxi estaba esperando a las puertas del edificio que le había visto crecer. Se limitaba a pensar que había sido un paso más en su vida, restándole peso, pero en alguna parte muy profunda de su ser, no podía negar que iba a echar de menos a ciertas personas. Como Makino, la chica encargada de su planta del orfanato, o la directora, Curly Dadan. Era como una madre para todos los huérfanos, pero se empeñaba en fingir que les importaba una mierda. A pesar de tener 22, desde los 18 se le permitió vivir en el hospicio a cambio de un alquiler, que pagaba gustoso. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que ponerse a buscar un piso antes de la facultad, y menos un compañero con el que repartir el alquiler.

Era Septiembre, Kid llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, dado que aún hacía calor, que marcaba sus más que definidos músculos. Mañana era su primer día como universitario y tenía que llegar antes de la hora de comer para poder acomodarse en su nueva vivienda, y así tener todo los preparativos listos. El taxista pitó con la bocina repetidas veces, indicando que se diera prisa.

Makino y Kid se miraron. La chica de pelo verdoso, aguantando las lágrimas, miraba fijamente a ese tornado de furia pelirrojo que conoció cuando aún tenía tres años.

-No me mires así, Makino, es bochornoso.

-No vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?- una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en sus labios.

El taxista volvió a pitar. Suspirando, metió todas sus pertenencias en el maletero del vehículo.

-Me cago en la puta ostia, he dicho que ya voy.

La chica sonrió, y sin dejar que a Kid le diera tiempo a reaccionar, lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Kid, y disfruta. Ahora eres universitario.

El chico se sonrojó levemente, abochornado.

-Bueno, ya está, suéltame de una vez- Fingió molestia y la separó de su torso con suavidad.

-E intenta no meterte en muchos líos, ¿sí?

Kid le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Makino sabía que estaba pidiendo peras al olmo y no pudo evitar reírse. Con un gesto de cabeza, a modo de despedida, el pelirrojo se metió en el asiento del copiloto del taxi. El conductor arrancó y se dirigió a la dirección que la chica le había dado.

La pobre no podía esta vez evitar las lágrimas, viendo cómo se alejaba el coche. Con mucha pena, se metió de nuevo dentro del gran hall del orfanato. Sentada sobre las escaleras, Dadan se fumaba un cigarrillo leyendo unas cartas que acababan de llegar; la mayoría eran facturas del agua, de la luz…

-Ya se ha ido, Dadan.

-¿Huh? ¡Y a mí que me cuentas! ¡Díselo a alguien que le importe!-miraba distraída las cartas.

Makino la dio la espalda sonriendo, dirigiéndose hacia el patio donde los huérfanos más pequeños disfrutaban de la arena y los columpios.

-Por cierto, antes de irse, me dijo que te diera un mensaje.

Dadan dejó de ojear el correo para mirar a la chica. Esta se volteó y la regaló uno de sus característicos guiños cariñosos.

-"Dile a Dadan que gracias por no haberme echado a la calle después de todos los líos en los que la metí".

Dicho esto, prosiguió su camino y Dadan comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Y a mí qué! ¡Ese chico es idiota! ¡Si fuera por mí ya le habría mandado a la calle antes! ¡Maldito sea ese criajo! - gritaba entre sollozos.

. . . . .

El taxi aparcó frente a un gran bloque de pisos. La fachada estaba bastante nueva, así que el edificio no podía ser muy viejo. El conductor le ayudó a bajar algunas maletas y, acto seguido, se marchó perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad. Arrastró su exagerada cantidad de pertenencias cerca de la escalera que daba al bloque. Aburrido, sacó su móvil como distracción. Pero no le duró mucho. El ruido de una moto le hizo alzar la vista. Sonrió. Conocía perfectamente ese ruido. Música para sus oídos.

Killer aparcó muy cerca de su amigo y se quitó el casco, lanzándole las llaves al pelirrojo.

-Como le hayas hecho un solo rasguño voy a partirte la cara.

-Si la hubiera hecho un rasguño no te la habría traído-el rubio sonrió-Qué, ¿Entretenido?

Kid guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro. Se levantó y cogió la mitad de sus cosas, mientras el rubio llamaba al ascensor y cogía el resto. Una vez todo colocado dentro como si fuera el tetris, presionaron el 1 y subieron a la primera planta.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar, finalmente, a una puerta que tenía un letrero que ponía "1º G".

El pelirrojo sacó como pudo de sus bolsillos las llaves y abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron dentro, dejando todo en mitad del salón.

-Vaya, no está mal – El rubio se paseó por la sala y se metió por el pasillo ojeando las habitaciones que tenía – Nada mal.

No era la gran cosa, para qué engañarse. Era un piso la mar de sencillo, bastante pequeño, pero lo suficiente para un estudiante. El salón era la primera habitación de todas, donde podía verse en una esquina una cocina americana. A su lado salía un pasillo que llevaba a dos dormitorios, un baño y una habitación que parecía que hacía de trastero. Al final del pasillo, una gran ventana que daba al patio común del bloque.

Ambos amigos se tiraron sobre el sofá, suspirando al unísono. Pero Kid no tardó en tirarse al suelo y abrir todas las maletas y mochilas que traía.

-¿Te vas a poner ya a colocar?

-Cuanto antes acabe, antes puedo tocarme los cojones.

Killer se levantó del sofá y cogió una de las bolsas que había sobre la alfombra. Estaba llena de comida, y sobre todo de cerveza. Se dirigió a la nevera de la cocina y comenzó a meterlo todo con un debido orden.

-Es una lástima, no podrás tomarte una cerveza fría hasta dentro de un buen rato – rió su amigo – Están ardiendo.

A modo de contestación lo único que recibió fue un gruñido. Sin mediar palabra, el mayor se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a sacar todas sus cosas. No pudo evitar reírse cuando abrió una de las bolsas de aseo y se encontró con un lápiz de ojos negros y un pintalabios de color granate.

-Que te jodan – se los quitó de la mano y los volvió a guardar en su sitio, aguantando la sonrisa burlona de su amigo.

El pelirrojo miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared de la cocina. Era horrible, ya se encargaría de comprar uno nuevo.

-Será mejor que comamos algo, son las 3 de la tarde.

Killer asintió, y se levantaron de la alfombra para dirigirse a la cocina. Unos buenos bocatas y tendrían más que suficiente. Se pasaron toda la hora que estuvieron comiendo hablando sobre la universidad y sobre la ferretería donde ambos trabajaban.

-Me ha dicho el jefe que hoy no hace falta que te pases a trabajar, que te tomes un descanso para tener las pilas cargadas para mañana.

-¿Estás seguro? No me importa pasarme y echar una mano.

-De verdad, Kid, tómatelo con calma. Mañana ya tendrás tiempo para venir a currar. Anda – Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda amistosamente.

Dicho eso, Killer se levantó de la mesa donde habían comido, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del piso. Antes de salir, se giró para mirar al menor.

-Esta noche puedo pasarme por el restaurante chino y traer algo para cenar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial – se limitó a sonreír, recogiendo las latas vacías de cerveza.

Con un gesto de la mano, Killer se marchó a la tienda. Con un suspiro, miró agotado a todas las cosas que estaban encima de la alfombra. "Joder", pensó, iba a pasarse toda la puta tarde colocando las cosas que estaban tiradas por el salón. Con un caminar pesado, se puso a su tarea. Kid odiaba hacer este tipo de cosas, y más ahora, en un piso nuevo, donde no sabía dónde podía poner sus pertenencias, y si cabrían todas. La ropa fue lo primero que colocó. Fácil, sólo tenía que meterlo en el armario. Pero la cosa se complicó con lo demás. Frustrado, se dirigió al baño para guardar todo lo que tenía en la bolsa de aseo en el pequeño armario que había debajo del lavabo. Gruñó cuando intentó abrir. Quiero decir que lo intentó porque las puertas estaban atascadas. De un tirón logró desencajar una de ellas. Lo malo es que se había quedado con ella en la mano. Furioso, lanzó la puerta contra la pared del pasillo, haciéndola añicos.

Así se pasó toda la tarde, de habitación en habitación colocando. De vez en cuando se le escapaba algún insulto cuando los cajones se atascaban o se le caían las cosas, o simplemente no le cabían.

Las horas pasaron, y por fin había terminado. Se sentó derrotado sobre el sofá, mirando distraídamente al techo. Mañana empezaba la universidad. Por fin. Solo el pensarlo hacía que se le dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había estado esperando este momento, estudiar algo que realmente le gustaba. Y, si se esforzaba mucho, quién sabe, a lo mejor le daban una beca al curso siguiente, cosa que no le vendría nada mal.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó sonar el timbre. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las 8 y media.

-Vaya, hoy sí que ha salido pronto de la tienda.

Con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que allí no había rastro de Killer. En su lugar, frente a él, había un chaval mucho más bajito, con el pelo negro alborotado y la cara más infantil que había visto en su vida.

-¡Hola! – El chico sonrió.

De repente cerró la puerta frente a sus narices. Kid se giró y se fue a tumbar de nuevo al sofá.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Pasó olímpicamente de él. Pero el muchacho parecía decidido a tocarle los cojones, así que se puso a llamar al timbre sin parar. Se acercó a la puerta a grandes zancadas y la abrió de golpe, furioso.

-¿POR QUÉ NO TE METES EL DEDO EN EL CULO EN VEZ DE LLAMAR AL PUTO TIMBRE?

-¡Hola! Shishishishishi –El chico se limitó a sonreír todo lo que pudo.

Kid, incrédulo, se pasó una mano por su rostro, masajeándose con los dedos la vena que se le había hinchado en cuestión de segundos. Viendo que su nuevo vecino no estaba muy dispuesto a saludarle de vuelta, volvió a hablar.

-Me llamo Luffy, soy tu vecino del 1ºF, vivo justo ahí – señaló la puerta a la izquierda en el pasillo - ¿No es genial? – sonrió ampliamente.

-No.

El moreno le ofreció la mano para estrechársela, a lo que Kid hizo caso omiso.

-¡Estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien!

-No lo creo.

Se creó una atmósfera incómoda entre ambos. El chico no paraba de mirarle con esa cara risueña, con esa sonrisa que parecía que se le iba a salir de la cara. ¿Acaso era tonto?

-Bueno, como veo que no quieres nada más, adiós.

-¡Espera!

Antes de que Kid pudiera cerrar la puerta, Luffy se coló dentro de su piso.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaya, así que vives aquí, ¿Eh? ¡Lo tienes muy bonito! ¡Shishishishi!

-Lo tengo exactamente igual que el tuyo. Todos los pisos del bloque son iguales, gilipollas.

-¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó inocentemente – Nosotros no lo tenemos asi. Tenemos las paredes de otro color, y…

Kid desconectó su cerebro un rato sólo por no oírlo. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan pesado en la faz de la Tierra? Parecía que no cogía las indirectas. Pero el pelirrojo haría lo que fuera necesario para que lo captara.

Mientras el chico seguía hablando, lo interrumpió cogiéndolo de la pechera. Éste se revolvió en sus brazos, pero no lo suficiente para librarse de esas manos tan fuertes. A grandes zancadas, Kid abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y lo lanzó al pasillo del exterior, estampándole contra la barandilla.

-¡Au! ¡Eso ha dolido! – se quejó el moreno, incorporándose lentamente.

Antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, Kid cerró la puerta de un golpazo. A paso apresurado, se sentó de muy mala leche sobre el sofá y encendió la tele con el mando a distancia.

Unos golpes llegaron a sus oídos. Provenían de la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Puedo quedarme un rato en tu casa?

No daba crédito a sus oídos. Realmente ese criajo quería que le partiera la boca. Decidió ignorarle, haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Es que…- se oyó un suspiro a través de la pieza de madera blanca – he perdido las llaves de mi piso, y no puedo entrar.

Tumbándose en el sofá, subió todo lo que pudo el volumen de la televisión. Vaya día de mierda que llevaba.

Una hora más tarde, una camioneta azul aparcó frente a su bloque. Killer se bajó del asiento del conductor, y subió por las escaleras, caminando por el pasillo. Iba leyendo los letreros para ver cuál era el de su amigo. Pero, justo antes de llegar, vio a lo lejos a un chico más bajito que él, de pelo negro, sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta de Kid, apoyando su espalda en la barandilla y con la cara entre las rodillas. Killer miró sorprendido al chaval, el cual alzó la cara para ver quién venía.

-Hola… - Suspiró el chico.

-Eh…hola, supongo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Necesitas…algo?

-Bueno… - miró de refilón lo que llevaba en la mano - ¿Eso es comida del restaurante chino del centro? – sus ojos estallaron en mil chiribitas.

Miró el causante del asombro en su mano durante unos instantes. Las bolsas llevaban dibujadas el logo del restaurante.

-Así es.

Llamó al timbre mientras observaba cómo el chaval bailaba emocionado en medio del pasillo. Decidió que no estaba muy cuerdo y prefirió dejarle solo otra vez en cuanto le abrieran.

Kid miró primero por la mirilla de la puerta, y abrió a continuación, aliviado de que no fuera otra vez ese chico repelente.

-Traigo la cena – el mayor sonrió.

-Killer, menos mal que has venido, ha aparecido antes un chaval que…

-¡¿LA CENA?!

Antes de que Kid se diera cuenta de nuevo, Luffy se coló esta vez entre sus piernas y se puso a corretear por el salón mientras cantaba una estúpida canción.

-OTRA VEZ TÚ. ESTA VEZ VOY A TIRARTE POR LAS ESCALERAS Y ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TE ROMPES EL CUELLO.

Killer sintió como una gotita de sudor recorrió su nuca viendo como Kid corría detrás del muchacho intentando, probablemente, darle una muerte dolorosa. Sin embargo el chaval parecía tomárselo como un juego. Suspirando, se puso en medio de los dos, deteniendo su carrera.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?

Ambos empezaron a hablarle atropelladamente. Evidentemente, no lograba entender nada. Carraspeó un poco para que se callaran. Miró a su amigo.

-Este retrasado se me ha colado en casa con esta dos veces.

-¡Pero ya te dije que perdí las llaves de mi piso! ¡No puedo entrar! – puso un puchero que a cualquiera le habría enternecido, menos a Eustass Kid.

-ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA –las venas de su frente volvieron a hincharse, lleno de rabia.

-¡Pero tengo hambre!

-MIRA, VOY A DARTE DE OST…

-Ya basta – el intermediario miró a Luffy - ¿Sois vecinos?

-¡Sí! – sonrió ampliamente - Me llamo Luffy – el chico alargó la mano buscando la del desconocido.

-Killer – le estrechó la mano, a lo que el moreno rió - ¿Has pensado en llamar a un cerrajero para que te abran la puerta?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no hace falta! ¡Estoy seguro que mi amigo volverá pronto y podré entrar! Shishishishi ~

-Entonces es una visita breve. ¿Después de cenar te marcharas?

-¿QUE?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo! – Luffy corrió hasta la mesa y cogió sitio como un rayo dándose por invitado.

-¡EH!

-Tranquilo Kid, en cuanto vuelva su compañero de piso le largas y punto. Es mejor esto, así al menos esta tranquilo, ¿no? Deberías ser más amable con tus vecinos.

-¡PERO…!

-¡Oe, chicos, que estáis haciendo! ¡Tengo hambre! – tarareó el moreno babeando.

-Vamos a cenar – Killer se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente al chico, sacando toda la comida que había traído.

Kid, atónito, estaba plantado de pie donde le habían dejado con la palabra en la boca. Era su piso, sus normas. Entonces, ¿Qué cojones…?

-Si no te das prisa Luffy se lo va a comer todo.

-De eso nada, ¡suelta mi comida!

Kid se sentó en la mesa de muy mal humor y cogió de mala gana un paquete de cerdo agridulce. Al menos aún estaba caliente.

Aunque pudiera parecer increíble, la cena podía decirse que había sido normal. Killer no podía parar de sonreír con los funestos modales del chico sobre la mesa. Mira que los suyos y los de Kid no eran buenos, pero lo que estaba presenciando era muchísimo peor. A parte de eso, Kid comenzó a relajarse a medida que comía. Luffy no paraba de hablar, pero dejando eso de lado, observó que era un chico bastante inocente y crédulo. Y muy valiente. Quizás, sólo quizás, Killer tenía razón y debería dar una oportunidad al chaval. Al fin y al cabo iban a verse muchas veces durante su estancia allí. La conversación entonces cambió totalmente de tema y el moreno puso a contarle todas sus anécdotas de las peleas en las que se había metido, gesticulando mucho y moviendo las manos y los brazos sin parar. Killer le observaba divertido.

-Y entonces, cogí a ese idiota y le di un puñetazo que…oh.

Un móvil empezó a sonar. Luffy sacó rápidamente del bolsillo de sus bermudas vaqueras el aparato en cuestión y descolgó.

-¡Hola Torao! Shishishishi – hizo una pausa – Lo siento, perdí las llaves… ¡Pero estoy cenando en casa del vecino nuevo! … ¡Si, vale, perdón!

Entonces el chico colgó. Antes de que les diera tiempo a preguntarle quién le había llamado, el timbre sonó. Kid y Killer se miraron. El primero se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta. Lo primero en que se fijó fueron en unos ojos grises que, descaradamente, le miraron de arriba abajo. El chico moreno que tenía delante sonrió. Tenía el pelo negro ligeramente alborotado, con patillas y una perilla que, junto con esas ojeras tan marcadas, le daban un aspecto de dejadez. En cada oreja tenía dos aros de oro, y lucía unos tatuajes que le daban un toque diferente.

-Perdón por las molestias, ¿has visto a un tornado de pelo negro por aquí?

Kid se quedó unos segundos callado, y luego sonrió. El chico que tenía en frente estaba realmente bueno. "Quizás Killer tenga razón, y llevarme bien con mis vecinos sea buena idea".

-¡Torao! – dicho tornado corrió hacia su compañero de piso, el cual le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Has vuelto a perder las llaves. Estoy harto de tener que hacer copias de las mías constantemente.

-Lo siento… - El chico puso un puchero que a cualquiera hubiera derretido.

Luffy salió fuera, con una cara muy larga.

-Siento los problemas que os haya podido causar, nos vamos ya…

-…Eustass Kid.

-Trafalgar Law. Pues nos vamos, ha sido un placer, Eustass-ya.

El chico moreno se giró y, junto con Luffy, se metió en su piso. Kid volvió a meterse dentro del suyo, con una sonrisa totalmente lasciva. Killer, que estaba sentado aún en la mesa, había observado el numerito y seguía comiendo sus tallarines.

-Parece que ya se han ido.

-Si – El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de su amigo.

Prefirió callarse todos los comentarios obscenos que pasaban por su cabeza sobre el vecino que acababa de conocer. Después de que el rubio terminara de cenar, recogieron un poco y se fue a su casa. Kid se metió en el dormitorio, se tiró sobre su ahora nueva cama y se puso el despertador. Ojalá Luffy perdiera constantemente las llaves, así podría ver a Trafalgar y a su bonito trasero cada vez que fuera a recogerle.


	2. El primer día

_Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo dos. Es el primer día de Kid como universitario, a ver si aprende rápido. Un besete a quien me lea ;)_

_Soy consciente de que el primer capítulo y este serán un poco aburridos, porque los estoy haciendo meramente introductorios. A partir del tercero tendremos más cosas interesantes ^^_

_One piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y yo no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico. Asique chhhhsst._

El despertador se puso a pitar como un demente, y de un guantazo le apagó. Al poco Kid levantó la cara para mirar la mesilla. Joder, las 8 y media… ¡Las 8 y media!

De un tirón lanzó las sábanas al suelo y abrió el armario de golpe. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Iba a llegar tarde en su primer día de clase, no podía creérselo. Cogió lo primero que pilló a mano y se puso una camiseta de manga corta negra ajustada. Con los vaqueros bailando al aire, mientras corría por el salón, se metió directo a la cocina y saco del frigorífico una botella de zumo y de un cajón más abajo un par de bollos. Normalmente prefería otras cosas para desayunar, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no estaba para ponerse exquisito.

Con uno de los bollos en la boca, masticando lo más rápido que podía, iba poniéndose los vaqueros a la velocidad del rayo. Engulló lo que quedaba del dulce y de dos tragos se bebió el zumo. De un suspiro, corrió con toda su alma para el baño. Se lavó la cara con agua.

Abrió el pequeño armario que había debajo del lavabo, y sacó su pintalabios y su raya negra.

Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Las 9 menos cuarto.

Cagándose en todos sus muertos cogió la mochila que había preparado ayer y salió disparado por la puerta.

Por mera casualidad, cruzó la mirada con unos ojos grises que le miraban desde la puerta a su izquierda.

-¡Buenos días, Kid! – Un Luffy sonriente, al lado de Law, estaba con una mochila a la espalda.

Miró a ambos, primero a uno y luego a otro. No tenía tiempo para estar de cháchara.

-Ahora no es el momento, llego tarde.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo escalera abajo para coger la moto, una vocecilla juguetona le hizo parar en seco.

-Buenos días, Eustass-ya. ¿Hoy no te pones las gafas?

Uh, ¿gafas? Kid se tocó la frente, y se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de sus gafas de soldador de siempre, sus mechones pelirrojos caían sobre su frente.

-Me cago en la ostia puta.

Volvió a su piso y abrió cabreado. Salió a los pocos segundos con ellas puestas, y con el casco de la moto. Un poco fastidiado, miraba como Trafalgar le ponía una sonrisa divertida y Luffy le agarraba de la mochila.

-¿Vas a la universidad? ¿A qué hora tienes clase? – el más pequeño preguntó sonriendo.

-A en punto – miró su reloj. Eran las 9 menos diez - ¡Mierda!

Cerrando con llave la puerta de su piso bajó corriendo como un rayo las escaleras, saltándolas incluso de dos en dos. Por el camino iba poniéndose el casco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba montado en su moto, arrancando todo lo rápido que pudo y se fue como alma lleva el diablo.

Aparcó en el parking principal de la universidad. Quitó las llaves y salió corriendo con un papel que había sacado del bolsillo.

"Edificio 24…no puede estar muy lejos"

Corría por el campus sabiendo que en breve iba a empezar la clase que le tocaba y todavía iba por el edificio 10.

"Joder, joder, joder…"

Justo entonces, escuchó a unos chicos hablando sobre las asignaturas de este año. Casualmente, las mismas que las suyas. Fantástico. Solo tenía que seguirlos e iría directo a las aulas. Fue a sacar el horario de las horas que tenía y de las que tenía libres. Pero cuando dio la vuelta a su mochila vio que se la había dejado abierta. Y que se le había caído el cuaderno donde llevaba los horarios y muchas cosas más. Con un gruñido, los chicos a los que seguía aceleraron el paso asustados.

"Perfecto"

Enfadado, miró la hora. Ya eran en punto, llegaba tarde. Echó la vista atrás por si su cuaderno estaba allí, pero no había ni rastro. Pensó que pudo habérsele caído mientras iba conduciendo. Hay que joderse. Y encima todavía no sabía llegar. Eso le pasaba por gilipollas.

"Pues que lo jodan"

Comenzó a andar tranquilamente por el campus. Pasaba de cabrearse. Ya iba a llegar tarde de todas formas, así que le daba igual unos minutos antes que después. Entre los edificios, vio a alguien que se le hacía familiar de pie frente a una de las puertas de cristal.

Allí, plantado mirándole fijamente, Trafalgar Law sostenía algo entre sus manos. Su cuaderno. Aliviado, corrió hacia él y paró a su lado, recuperando el aliento. El moreno le miraba con una sonrisa torcida. A Kid le repateó el estómago.

-Ese es mi cuaderno – Prácticamente se lo quitó de las manos.

-Lo sé, saliste corriendo con la mochila abierta, Eustass-ya, era de esperar que perdieras algo, ¿No crees?

Con la mirada, Kid miró a ambos lados, esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro un tornado de pelo negro con patas corriendo hacia ellos. Pero eso no llegó a pasar. Law leyó sus pensamientos.

-Luffy acaba de entrar a clase, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo – otra vez esa sonrisa.

Esa puta sonrisa.

-¿Acaso tu no? - pensé que había dado de lleno en el blanco. Pero cuando oí su respuesta me sentí más molesto aún.

-A diferencia de ti, yo terminé la carrera y estoy trabajando ya – sonrió con cara de autosuficiencia.

-¿Y se puede saber en que trabajas, que estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo? – refunfuñé.

Law se giró y señaló un edificio blanco que asomaba por detrás del resto del campus. Era el hospital central de Sabaody. Así que era eso. Se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Kid.

-¿Y a que te dedicas, Trafalgar? ¿A cambiar pañales? ¿O eres de los que se pasea con pijama rosa por maternidad?

La reacción de Law no podía esperársela. Más que nada porque no hubo reacción. El moreno estaba ahí plantado sonriendo.

-Soy cirujano. Pero si no te lo crees, luego puedo abrirte en canal a la salida. Yo no tengo problema.

La cara de Kid era un maldito libro abierto. Su molestia se encarnó en rabia, mirándole desafiante a los ojos. Pero Law decidió darle la estocada final, mirando su reloj.

-Son las 9 y cuarto.

-OSTIAS

Olvidó todo lo demás y se metió apresuradamente en su edificio. Law veía como se alejaba a través de la puerta de cristal. Vaya vecino nuevo le había tocado. Malas pulgas tenía, desde luego. Sonriendo, salió del campus para irse a trabajar.

Kid corría como si lo impulsaran con cohetes. Con el cuaderno en la mano miró el aula. Era justo la que estaba al final del pasillo. Y la puerta estaba cerrada. Como plus se oían voces dentro.

Con toda la cautela del mundo, abrió despacio la puerta para no llamar la atención. Pero toda la clase se volteó para ver quién era el que llegaba tarde. Incluido el profesor, que estaba escribiendo cosas en la pizarra.

"Mierda, joder"

-Llega usted tarde.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se sentó en una de las mesas de atrás del todo. Aunque se viera menos, no había casi nadie allí, por lo que menos gilipollas que aguantar.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó de clase en clase. Conociendo a los profesores, apuntando ciertas notas en las que se explicaba en qué consistía la asignatura y como se iba a calificar.

"Bueno, al menos no hemos empezado a dar temario"

Una vez fuera, los rayos del sol le deslumbraron la vista. Demasiadas horas con las luces apagadas y el proyector encendido.

Vio que había una gran extensión de césped que lo estaba invitando claramente a tumbarse. Le pareció la mar de agradable y se tumbó bajo la sombra de uno de los pinos.

-OEEEEEEEEEEEE, KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

Alzó la cabeza reconociendo perfectamente esa voz. Luffy, que estaba en la otra punta del campus, le había distinguido a lo lejos, y ahora estaba corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad.

-Eh….EH, ESPERA – Kid se retiró a tiempo de que el moreno se abalanzara sobre él.

-Ahhh….que bien se está aquí…yaawwwnnn~ - bostezó tan tranquilo después de haber caído de boca donde había estado Eustass.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? – el pelirrojo buscaba asesinarle con la mirada.

Ojalá las miradas matasen, pensó.

-¡Nada! Solo que te vi el pelo desde lejos y decidí pasar a saludarte, shishishishishi~

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la gente hablara de su pelo. Ni que lo mirase. Ni que lo tocase. Ni nada que tuviera que ver con él. Tenía más recelo por su pelo que por cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener.

Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír al verle la cara. Abrió su mochila sacando de ella dos grandes bocadillos envueltos en papel albal. Le ofreció uno de ellos.

-Toma, es de lomo, ¿Te gusta el lomo?

Kid desconfiado cogió el bocadillo.

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-No me gusta comer solo. Además, tengo muchos todavía.

Dio la vuelta a su mochila y, además de material escolar, cayeron un montón de bocadillos, que él hubiera contado 7. Arqueó una ceja y miró el que tenía en la mano. En fin, tampoco tenía pensado hacer nada de comer, y ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

Suspirando, le abrió y comió en silencio, y un contento Luffy le imitó. La brisa de lo lindo a la sombra, y el bocadillo estaba realmente bueno.

Todo el estrés de por la mañana, lentamente, se estaba esfumando. Tampoco es que le encantase la idea de comer con alguien como ese pirado, pero debía reconocer que era buen chaval, y le agotaba el simple hecho de mandarle a la mierda sin que éste entendiera.

-¡Por cierto! ¿Has visto a Torao por la mañana?

Kid dejó de comer. ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo?

Claramente molesto asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando vi tu cuaderno tirado en el suelo se lo dije y lo cogió. Me dijo que parecía importante, y que iba a venir a traértelo – sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿Ya te lo ha dado?

¿En serio? ¿Ese capullo? Pues con esa estúpida sonrisa que pedía ser borrada a puñetazos no lo parecía. Su mente estaba jugando a imaginarse esa escena de muchas maneras posibles, pero no había contado con esa opción. No había pensado que Law pudiera ser amable después de lo de esta mañana.

-Sí, me lo ha traído.

-¡Genial! Shishishishishi – el chico se incorporó.

El pelirrojo le observaba mientras este se alejaba a tirar el papel albal a la basura. Luego se acercó de nuevo a él tarareando alguna canción inventada, como la de ayer.

-Bueno, voy a tomarme un café antes de irme al curro… - Se puso de pie.

-¿Curro? ¿Tu trabajas? – La cara de Luffy ardía en asombro.

Kid le contó toda la historia de cómo empezó a trabajar y el por qué mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. Allí, detrás de la barra, un chico alto y rubio, de cejas onduladas, servía babeando a las chicas bonitas que estaban sentadas.

-¡Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – El chico corrió hacia él.

Así que se conocen, ¿Eh? Kid se acercó a la barra con más tranquilidad, cogiendo una butaca y sentándose.

-Sanji, este es mi nuevo vecino, estudia aquí.

-Encantado – el chico rubio saludó mientras limpiaba algunos vasos – soy Sanji, el cocinero.

-Eustass Kid - se limitó a decir - ¿Y qué hace el cocinero sirviendo cafés?

-De vez en cuando está bien salir de la cocina a tomar el aire – sonrió.

Justo entonces un par de chicas pasaron a su lado, sentándose no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-SWAN, HOY ESTAIS REALMENTE ESPLENDIDAS!

Una chica de pelo naranja y otra de pelo negro les sonreía dulcemente.

-Hola Sanji-kun, ¿nos pones dos zumos de naranja? – le guiñó un ojo.

-AHORA MISMO~

Rápidamente se puso a hacerlas lo que habían pedido. "Ya…a tomar el aire mis cojones" Pensó el pelirrojo, mirando constantemente el reloj. Tenía que darle tiempo a irse a la ferretería.

-Cuando puedas ponme un café.

-¡Sanji, zumo! – gritó tarareando el moreno.

-Ya va, ya va, un poco de paciencia – las sirvió a las chicas los zumos - ¿Deseáis alguna cosita más, preciosas?

Kid juraría que sus ojos se habían vuelto corazones, pero pasó del tema. Al poco tenía en la barra el café y el zumo. Se bebió el café en unos sorbos y dejó el dinero encima de la mesa.

-¡Espera! ¡Donde vas!

-A trabajar, que voy justo.

Kid se despidió con la mano y cogió la moto. Cuando llegó aparcó justo en la puerta, donde Killer estaba abriendo la tienda. Menos mal, ya pensaba que no iba a llegar.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día como universitario?

-Largo, muy largo – se limitó a responder.

Justo antes de que les diera tiempo a seguir hablando, un hombre muy alto, con camisa hawaiana y tanga azul se puso a bailar detrás de ellos.

-¡Buenas tardes chicos! ¿Éstais suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper? – Ambos sonrieron – Ey Kid, mocoso, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

El jefe de Kid era muy estrafalario. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero con el paso de los años le había cogido mucho cariño. Killer y él eran como sus hermanos pequeños.

-Venga, ¡Manos a la obra enanos! – Franky entró bailoteando espantando a alguna anciana que andaba por la calle.

. . . . . .

No habían hecho mal día. Habían entrado bastantes clientes, más de lo normal para ser lunes. Se despidieron todos con todos y Kid se marchó a casa, cansado. Era el primer día, era normal, ¿no?

Después de aparcar subió las escaleras mientras sacaba distraídamente las llaves del bolsillo. Cuando miró hacia delante vio que la puerta de al lado estaba entreabierta. El piso de Luffy y Trafalgar.

Mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, no pudo evitar la tentación de mirar…

-Buenas noches, Eustass-ya, ¿Quieres una foto?

Mierda.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	3. El arreglo

Mierda.

Maldito cabronazo de los cojones.

Y ahí estaba Kid, de pie, mirando por el hueco de la puerta de sus vecinos, donde, desde el sofá, un Trafalgar Law le miraba divertido con esa jodida sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y un Luffy jugando a la Wii mientras devoraba unas patatas fritas.

-¡Oh, Kid! Shishishishishi – con la boca llena – ¡pasa, pasa!

Entre gruñidos dejó entrever que no estaba muy contento. Maldito Trafalgar y su sarcasmo.

-No, creo que me iré a cenar.

La sonrisa de Law no hizo más que crecer. Ahí estaba, tumbado cuan largo era sobre un sofá blanco con motas negras, descalzo, y con un libro entre las manos. A Kid no le apasionaba mucho la lectura, para qué engañarse, pero ese libro parecía escrito por un tío sin vida personal. Era terriblemente gordo. Y encima el título era ilegible. Algo así como "Fisioterapia en la rehabilitación neurológica". ¿Quién cojones usaba esos libros como lectura ligera?

Envuelto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Trafalgar. Y fijamente. Y además, este le miraba sin quitarle ojo de encima, sonriendo.

Pero un divertido Luffy le hizo romper el contacto visual cuando éste se agarró con ambas manos a su pierna izquierda, tirado en el suelo.

-Vaaaaaamos, ¡quédate a cenar! – Sonriendo.

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre – intentado escapar de allí todo lo rápido que le permitía el cerebro. Y una mierda se quedaba ahí.

-Qué maleducado, Eustass-ya. Ya que espías por la puerta podrías al menos decir que quieres.

-QUE TE JODAN – maldición, pensó. La vena de la frente se le estaba empezando a hinchar.

Law cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó sobre una bonita mesa de café de madera negra, con un cristal en medio.

Luffy por su parte seguía agarrado a su pierna. Hay que joderse.

-Luffy, suéltame, me tengo que ir a casa – zarandeando la pierna.

Mientras tanto, el médico simplemente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y empezó a sacar comida.

-Déjalo, hasta que no consiga que te quedes a cenar no va a parar. ¿Te gusta el sushi?

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado. Cuando por fin consiguió librarse de Luffy pasó dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asintiendo con la cabeza. El más pequeño empezó a corretear por el salón del piso, cantando sabe dios qué muerto de la felicidad.

-¡Ven, siéntate!

Kid, siguiendo al tornado con patas, se sentó en una gran mesa de madera negra. La verdad que la casa no estaba nada mal, pensó para sus adentros. Tenía un toque moderno, con la mayoría de los muebles pintados de ese color y ciertos detalles metálicos. Ahora entendía por qué la noche anterior el pequeño le había dicho que su piso era totalmente diferente.

"Y tan diferente…"

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gran plato de sushi que Law colocó en el centro de la mesa, con un bote de salsa de soja y un par de cervezas.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo también quiero una cerveza! - el menor infló los mofletes, disgustado.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que bebiste alcohol?

Luffy, resignado, se conformó con su vaso de agua. Pero pronto se le quitó el disgusto y empezó a comer como un cosaco. Kid, ya no tan sorprendido como la cena de anoche, rápidamente se puso a comer detrás de él.

Trafalgar, sonriendo, picoteó un poco. No parecía ser de las personas que comiera mucho, viendo su delgadez. Muy bien no tenía que cuidarse, por lo que parecía.

El pelirrojo, dando los últimos tragos a su cerveza, resopló al terminar de cenar. Joder, estaba lleno. Y eso que no había comido ni la mitad que había comido el otro.

El enano se acariciaba su tripa, que estaba bien hinchada. No era de extrañar, no había visto comer a nadie así desde que era pequeño en el orfanato. Y ningún niño que hubiera conocido allí podría alcanzar el nivel que Luffy llegaba a coger. Impresionante.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana tengo clase.

-Pero Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid, por fa, ¡quédate un ratito más! Podemos jugar a la Wii, o ver una peli, o…

Éste no pudo evitar sonreír. Sólo se conocían de apenas un día y sólo le faltaba pedirle que se quedara a dormir. Jodido enano, había que reconocer que su buen humor era contagioso. Y mucho.

Pero no podía quedarse, tenía que preparar las cosas, hacer algo de comer para mañana…

-Luffy, Eustass-ya tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes de irse a dormir. Lo estas incordiando.

-¡Peroooooo…!

Otra vez, esa cara infantil. Pero no iba a mirarla fijamente, o si no caería en sus estúpidos encantos. Se despidió con la mano, saliendo por la puerta. Pero unos ojos grises que estaban clavados en su nuca le impedían seguir andando. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se sostenían la mirada sin poder decir nada. Los ojos amarillos de Kid se clavaron en los suyos como clavos ardiendo, apunto de estar incandescentes.

Luffy, atolondrado, miraba a ambos con cara de no entender. Pero el pelirrojo rompió el contacto para darse otra vez la vuelta y, por fin, irse a su piso.

Trafalgar quedó mirando la puerta por la que se había ido casi sin parpadear.

-Torao, ¿pasa algo?

La voz de Luffy lo sacó del trance. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

-No es nada – cambió su cara por una más relajada – Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir ya, ¿no crees?

-Pero no tengo sueño… - volvió a poner un puchero, sin tener mucho efecto.

Law le empujó cariñosamente hacia su habitación, y luego se dirigió a su despacho. Tenía la mesa a reventar de papeles y carpetas de fichas médicas. Se sentó en su bonita silla de cuero negro y cogió algunos, mirándolos de reojo y apuntando cosas en una agenda.

Pero su mente estaba todavía en otra parte. No podía quitarse esos putos ojos del color del ámbar de su cabeza. Tenía una mirada penetrante…había que reconocerlo, desde luego.

Pero no era una mirada desafiante. No como la de por la mañana. Era de otro tipo…no sabía explicarlo. Suspirando, intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía delante…

. . . . . .

Los días pasaban terriblemente lentos. O por lo menos para Eustass Kid. Entre la universidad, la ferretería e irse al piso estaba empezando a hacerse monótono. Y eso que era la primera semana.

Pero bueno, por fin era fin de semana. Iba a dormir hasta reventar, eso lo tenía clarísimo. Unos tímidos rayos de sol se colaron entre las cortinas y las persianas de su habitación.

Sus ojos amarillos se abrieron perezosamente al son de la mañana. Maldita sea, ¿Qué hora era? Buscando el despertador con la mano sobre su mesilla de noche, dio sin querer con su móvil. Bueno, podía valer.

Cuando miró la hora vio también que tenía una llamada perdida. De Killer. Ostias, si es que eran ya las 12:30 de la mañana.

En bóxer, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina; parecía que cada pie le pesaba diez toneladas. Y es que irse de copas la noche anterior con Killer y Heat hasta las tantas tampoco era de ayuda.

Buscó un poco de leche en su frigorífico, y en su ausencia lo sustituyó por un buen vaso de zumo de naranja. Apoyado sobre la encimera, suspiró y se quedó embobado mirando al techo…

Quizás tendría que decorar un poco el piso. Así parecía el piso de una anciana. Pero algo lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Y era un Luffy gritando como un descosido. Joder, lo que le faltaba. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

Que estaban haciendo, ¿una fiesta mañanera?

Cabreado, se fue a tumbar al sofá con un bollo en la boca, pero el timbre sonó casi instantáneamente. Por favor, que no fuera él, que no fuera él, que no fuera él…

Dios no parecía estar muy a su favor, porque fue abrir la puerta y un asustado chico de pelo negro entró como alma que llevaba el diablo en su piso dando voces.

-¡QUE ME MATA, QUE ME MATA! – corrió a esconderse en la habitación a la que que Kid todavía no le había encontrado uso.

Casi al instante, Law estaba plantado en la puerta de su piso con un bisturí en la mano y con una cara tan llena de sadismo que dejaba totalmente fuera de lugar a cualquier asesino famoso de las películas de terror.

-Buenos días, Eustass-ya, ¿Puedes decirle a Luffy que salga?

Kid, totalmente confundido, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar. En fin, ¿Para qué discutir? Cuando antes se llevara al menor a su casa menos problemas para él. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Como un tornado, Luffy salió corriendo de la habitación y se escondió rápidamente detrás del pelirrojo, entre temblores.

-T-Te juro que ha sido sin querer…

-¡Eh! ¡Sal de detrás de mí! ¿Qué cojones hacéis montando el espectáculo aquí? ¡Iros a tomar por culo!

Pero se comió sus palabras cuando Law estaba de pie frente a los dos con una cara tan terriblemente asesina que le hizo tragar saliva.

-Torao da mucho miedo…

-Luffy…vas a lamentar haber roto el lavabo…

-NO POR FAVOR, ¡AAAAAAH!

Y el tornado con patas se aferró a la cadera de Kid, que no pudo más que gruñir viendo que encima le iba a tocar a él pagar el pato.

-Luffy, ¡suéltame de una puta vez!

-¡NO!

-Vamos, Luffy, sólo quiero hablar…

-¡MENTIRA! – mirando de reojo al pelirrojo – SALVAME

-¿QUÉ? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA Y SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Y antes de que Law se lanzara a por Luffy, y que éste le estrangulara la cintura de la presión que estaba haciendo sobre ésta, Kid carraspeó para hacer notar a los otros dos de que seguía ahí. Y era su maldita casa.

Sin decir una palabra, los otros dos se quedaron mirándole esperando una reacción salvaje, un par de voces quizás, pero no llegó ni una ni otra.

Kid, totalmente callado, salió al pasillo de fuera y se metió sin mediar palabra al piso de los otros. Ambos, totalmente perplejos, le siguieron sin quitarle el ojo de encima hasta el baño. Allí, el pelirrojo estaba con el armarito del lavabo abierto, mirando la tubería. Joder, ¿Cómo habían hecho para cargársela de esa manera? En fin.

Law y Luffy, que le miraban desde el marco de la puerta, vieron como éste volvía a irse y al rato apareció con una caja de herramientas tremendamente grande. Anonadados, vieron como sacaba un par de herramientas y se puso a arreglarlo.

-Eustass-ya, no es que no me guste verte en calzoncillos, pero... ¿se puede saber qué haces?

Kid gruño, levantándose del suelo, totalmente empapado en agua.

-Le habéis dado una buena ostia a la tubería. Con eso debería aguantar un par de horas como mínimo. Pero para poder arreglarlo necesitaría ir a la ferretería a por un par de piezas de recambio, porque eso va a reventar seguro.

Sorprendidos, seguían mirando a Kid desde el marco de la puerta. ¿Les había arreglado la tubería?

-No sabía que fueras fontanero, Eustass-ya – sonrió divertido.

-Y no lo soy. Pero se me da bien arreglar cosas – dio un leve golpecito a la tubería y salió del baño. Además de estar empapado, tenía los bóxer chorreando agua, dado que el suelo no estaba mejor.

Cosa que en absoluto pasó desapercibida por Law, que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Joder, ahora que le veía bien, sin ropa y encima empapado, tenía que reconocer que su nuevo vecino estaba de toma pan y moja. Hasta traía el pelo revuelto, se notaba que se había levantado hace poco.

-Tenéis dos opciones, llamar a un fontanero y que os "intente" arreglar el estropicio que tenéis ahí, o esperar a que vaya a la ferretería a por un par de piezas y vuelva. Pero no os garantizo nada.

-¡Yo quiero ir a la ferretería! ¿Podemos ir? ¡Yo quiero ir!

Luffy, miedo aparte ya que su compañero estaba más relajado (y juraría que distraído) estaba correteando entre ambos y se fue a su habitación a quitarse el pijama de ositos y a buscar ropa decente.

Kid, suspirando, pasó al lado de Law al salir del baño.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño rubor cuando vio que este no le quitaba la vista de encima. Intentando hacer caso omiso, se fue al salón y de ahí a su propio piso, no sin antes escuchar desde el pasillo del baño:

-Bonito culo, Eustass-ya.

Y cerró la puerta de su piso de golpe. ¿Qué cojones?

Se tiró un momento sobre su sofá, intentando poner orden en su mente. ¿Qué acababa de oír?

Por mucho que intentara no hacerlo, no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en los labios. A los minutos, salió al pasillo que daba a la calle. Allí, estaban Luffy y Law esperándole para salir. Luffy llevaba el mismo conjunto que el otro día que le vio. Trafalgar, a su lado, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros con motas negras y una sudadera negra y amarilla.

Vaya, verle así, con ropa más casual, le agradaba mucho la vista.

-¿Tienes coche? Porque si no es así tenemos un problema. La ferretería pilla muy lejos de aquí andando.

-No pasa nada, el bus urbano va a pasar por aquí en breve, podríamos cogerle. A lo mejor hay alguno que nos deje cerca.

Kid dudó unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza. Creía recordar que había uno que, efectivamente, te dejaba casi al lado de la ferretería. Sin más dilación, los tres bajaron por las escaleras y salieron a la parada de autobús. Pero de repente el móvil del pelirrojo empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí?

-"Kid, soy yo, Killer. ¿Se puede saber qué haces con el teléfono cuando te llamo?"

-Oh, Killer, que bien me vienes. ¿Ibas para la ferretería?

Una sonrisa enmarcó su cara.

-Perfecto, pásate por mi piso. Tengo que ir con los vecinos del otro día para allá. Sí, tienen una jodida avería en su casa y… Oh, vamos cállate y hazlo.

Colgó y se volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su vaquero negro.

-Cambio de planes, nos vamos en coche con Killer.

Luffy sonrió y Law le miraba, con una mezcla de duda y confusión.

-¿El rubio del otro día?

-Exacto. En 5 minutos estará por aquí, asique nos toca esperar.

Pero no duró mucho la espera. Al poco después, una camioneta azul cielo había aparcado en la acera. Killer se bajó de la camioneta y les hizo una seña de que se montaran. El pelirrojo se montó en el asiento del copiloto, toqueteándole la radio al otro mientras el rubio, mosqueado, le regañaba y se enzarzaban en una guerra de a ver quién ponía qué emisora. Law y Luffy, atrás, sólo podían observar cómo peleaban.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Todos se bajaron y Luffy no pudo evitar soltar un "WOW" cuando vio la tienda. En un cartel, en grande, se leía el nombre de la ferretería y un montón de estrellas alrededor.

Los primeros en pasar fueron la pareja de amigos, que iban contando no se qué del trabajo. Pero la cara de Law se quedó a cuadros cuando vio que detrás del mostrador había un tío enorme con una camiseta hawaiana, desabrochada, y luciendo un tanga azul.

El que parecía ser el dueño estaba discutiendo con una anciana sobre los productos de la tienda mientras bailaba. La señora, aterrorizada, salió corriendo.

-¡Ey Kid, Killer! ¿Estáis suuuuuuuuuper?

A su lado, un chico más bajito, con el pelo tintado de azul y lleno de rastas, se asomaba tímidamente. Los dos amigos fueron rápidamente a saludarle, chocando los puños y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda cariñosamente.

Detrás de todo el espectáculo, Law no cabía en sí de asombro, y Luffy sin cortarse un pelo se acercó al dueño de la tienda.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y éstos quienes son, amigos vuestros?

-Mis vecinos – se limitó a decir, colocándose las gafas de soldador de la frente – Franky, Heat, estos son Luffy y Trafalgar.

-¡Buenos días! - se subió al mostrador de un salto y empezó a bailar, coreado por Luffy mientras los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

Heat, que parecía ser el único con cierto grado de vergüenza en el local, saludó tímidamente desde detrás.

Después de 15 minutos de baile intenso al que al final se unió Luffy, y después de espantar a varios clientes dela tienda, Franky se bajó del mostrador colocándose las gafas de sol.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué habéis venido? Hoy es vuestro día libre.

Antes de que Franky pudiera seguir hablando, el menor se acercó corriendo a Kid asombrado.

-¡¿Trabajas aquí?! ¡Qué pasada!

-¡Así es mocoso! ¿Te mola? ¿Verdad que es suuuuuper?

-Oye, Luffy, tranquilo – Law le veía las intenciones.

-¡Quiero trabajar aquí!

Trafalgar se llevó una mano a la cara. Dios, era demasiado predecible.

-¡Vale! – Franky empezó a bailar. Otra vez.

-¡Oye, Franky! ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Killer por otra parte estaba igual. Parecía la maldita niñera.

-Dudo que queráis a alguien como Luffy trabajando. Dudo que alguien cuerdo lo quisiera trabajando.

-Tú lo has dicho… cuerdo – Killer suspiró, frotándose la frente.

-¡Sois unos aburridos, mocosos! ¡Vamos a tomar una cerveza al bar de enfrente!

-Franky, si nos vamos todos al bar se va a quedar la tienda sola.

Heat, escuchando la conversación, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás…

Kid carraspeó la garganta. Joder, ¿Es que no había nadie normal en su puta vida?

-Solo veníamos a por unas piezas. A estos dos se les ha jodido una tubería del baño y voy a terminar de arreglársela.

-Entonces, ¿no hablamos de cerveza? – La sonrisa de Franky se incrementó, y en consecuencia la cara de terror de Heat aumentó.

-NO – Killer, Kid y Heat dijeron al unísono.

Luffy, mirando el numerito no podía parar de reír.

-Que gente tan divertida, shishishishi.

-CALLATE LUFFY – Kid lo cogió de la pechera y lo sacó a rastras de la tienda, seguido por un Trafalgar Law con una bolsa que Franky se había encargado de llenar, alegando que si es por uno de sus empleados no le pensaba comprar.

Después de despedirse de todos en la tienda, dejando allí a Killer hablando con el jefe, cogieron el urbano para volver a casa.

Ahora sí que sí, volvieron al piso de ambos dos para, esta vez, terminar de arreglar esa tubería.

Al poco de entrar, Luffy se fue corriendo diciendo que había quedado con sus amigos de la universidad.

Law y Kid se habían quedado solos.

Mientras el moreno intentaba secar el suelo con toallas (que aún seguía mojado), el pelirrojo se sentó otra vez en el suelo para terminar de arreglarla, cambiando piezas por aquí y por allí. Sonriendo, se quedó mirando su obra de arte, con orgullo. Le encantaba arreglar, montar y desmontar cosas. Era su especialidad.

-Bueno, esto ya está – Se levantó lentamente del suelo, recogiendo las herramientas.

Law se quedó inmóvil. El menor se había agachado, y podía decir que tenía el culo apuntándole a la cara. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Y qué culo.

Kid se volvió a estirar con la caja de herramientas en la mano, mirándole fijamente. No le había pasado desapercibido.

-Trafalgar, ¿Qué…?

Casi como magnético, Law se acercó un poco más a él. Acercó una de sus manos a sus caderas. El pelirrojo le miraba atentamente, dejándole, notando la cercanía que amenazaba con engullirlos.

Y, una vez más, sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero esta vez, no eran capaces de romper el contacto.

No lo aguantaba más. Joder, sus ojos grises se le estaban clavando en el pecho. Hizo un ligero amago de acortar la distancia, pero el moreno, esta vez, giró la cara mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gracias por arreglarlo, Eustass-ya. Te debo una.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

Law se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar. Caminaron juntos hacia el salón, en un silencio incómodo.

Kid abrió la puerta a la calle y se giró un momento para volver a mirarle. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. Callado, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y ahí se quedó el médico, de pie, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza?

Se rascó un poco la nuca, bastante molesto. Podía notar la tensión en su propia piel.

Y no le gustaba, todo había que decirlo.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	4. El portátil

Desde ese día, Kid sintió como el moreno evadía su mirada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Trafalgar?

En fin, pensó. Todos los días, cuando se levantaba, después de la carrera matutina por el piso para llegar a tiempo, iba andando con Luffy y Law dirección a la universidad.

Por el camino, un incansable Luffy le hacía el telediario de por las mañanas, contándole todo lo que había hecho el día anterior y lo que tenía pensado hacer para ese día.

Sin embargo, el moreno mayor se limitaba a caminar mirándose sus propios pies, evitando alzar la vista en cualquier momento. Así hasta que llegaba al hospital y se despedía de ambos.

Y esa rutina se repitió un día, y otro día, y otro día…

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Una, dos semanas?

Ya estaba cerca de finalizar septiembre, y el profesor de química del pelirrojo les había puesto a su clase un examen para el día 28.

Fántastico. Entre las mañanas en clase y las tardes en la ferretería, no le quedaba que organizarse las tareas de la carrera por la noche, tanto deberes, apuntes, estudiar…

-¡No me importa que no vengas esta semana, mocoso!

Franky, tan animado como siempre, charlaba con él tras el mostrador de la tienda. A su lado, Killer y Heat estaban atendiendo a unos clientes que acababan de entrar.

-Gracias, Franky, pero creo que podré compaginarlo de sobra.

El jefe se limitó a reírse y Kid refunfuñó. Se preocupaba demasiado por él, ya sacaría tiempo de donde fuera. Además, le interesaba cobrar esa semana en vez de perderla.

-¡Vamos Kid! Heat estará aquí por ti esta semana, y luego tú le cambias el fin de semana, ¿Trato hecho?

Eso era una mejor idea. Esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír, a lo que sus compañeros y su jefe no evitaron secundar. A veces se pensaba que se tomaban demasiadas molestias por él. Pero bueno, siempre consideró la Franky Family como su segunda casa.

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer en el orfanato, pasaba las tardes de su infancia encerrado en la trastienda de la ferretería, montando y desmontando cosas que Franky le enseñaba.

Todavía recordaba el día que le pidió que se quedara allí trabajando. No pudo evitar reírse al recordar a un pequeño Killer y a un pequeño Heat correteando por la tienda cogiendo herramientas para llevárselas y después, se sentaban a su lado observando las cosas que hacían el jefe y él.

¿Cuántos años hacía de eso? Ahora ahí estaban todos, adultos y todavía sin salir de este puto antro. Quizás no habían crecido tanto como Kid pensaba.

Como era costumbre a la hora de cerrar, fueron a tomar una cerveza antes de irse cada uno a su casa.

Por supuesto, como Kid tenía que conducir prefirió tomarse un refresco con unas cantidades ingentes de cafeína para mantenerlo despierto. Porque el sueño estaba acabando con él. Tenía el examen el viernes, y ya estaban a martes. Se quedó la noche anterior estudiando y ordenando sus apuntes y se quedó dormido encima de ellos. Así no había manera. Pero ahora que iba a tener las tardes libres hasta el viernes, mejor que mejor. Así se ahorraba el café de las 12 de la noche.

Cuando ya se despidieron todos, Kid cogió la moto y se fue a su piso. Adoraba la sensación de libertad, el aire en la cara… le reconfortaba tanto conducir que le aliviaba muchas veces e incluso le ayudaba a no pensar.

Aparcó frente a su bloque, con la mochila a la espalda, y subió las escaleras que daban al pasillo común. Pero, para su sorpresa, un chico moreno, con una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho, y con un puchero de molestia, estaba esperando frente a su puerta, tirado en el suelo cuan largo era.

-¿Has vuelto a perder las llaves? – Kid sonrió burlonamente.

-¡No! – suspiró y cogió aire avergonzado - …me…las he dejado dentro al irme…

Las carcajadas eran tan fuertes que el propio Luffy se sonrojó y giró la cara hacia otro lado, muy molesto. Cuando por fin el pelirrojo paró a tomar aire, entre jadeos, sacó las llaves de su piso.

-Anda, pasa, he comprado pizzas.

-¡PIZZA!

En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta un rayo negro atravesó la instancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes incluso que el propio dueño. Al entrar, para sorpresa del último, no estaba en el salón.

-¿Luffy? – Dejó la mochila sobre el sofá.

-¡Estoy en el baño!

Esta vez Kid tuvo que contener las risas cuando la voz del moreno, que sonaba totalmente forzada, instaba a insinuar "déjame intimidad".

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó del frigorífico dos pizzas y un par de cervezas. Pero claro, luego se quedó pensando en las cantidades de comida que era capaz de aspirarel menor y…decidió sacar otras dos. Sólo por si acaso.

Encendió el horno y metió dos de ellas dentro.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy, te has caído dentro de la taza?

-¡Déjame!

Al rato, el chico salió del baño, colorado de la vergüenza, siendo observado por un Kid que no podía parar de reír. Joder, si que le había cogido cariño al enano. Y sólo le conocía de un mes escaso.

El tornado con patas se dirigió a toda prisa a la cocina en cuanto olió el delicioso aroma del queso fundido con jamón york por encima.

El pelirrojo ,hábilmente, le echó de la cocina antes de que la pisara. Estaba seguro de que el moreno sería capaz de llevarse media pizza a la boca nada más salir del horno. Ya se le estaba imaginando corriendo por el salón con toda la boca llena de comida mientras chillaba que ardía.

Pasados 15 minutos metió las dos que quedaban y se apoyó sobre la encimera, abriendo una lata de las que había sacado del frigorífico.

-Eh, Luffy, ¿Quieres una?

El moreno alzó la vista del televisor un segundo para mirarle. En cuanto no le habían dejado cotillear en la cocina se había ido derecho al sofá a ver si había alguna película de acción buena que emitieran a esas horas. Dudando, asintió levemente. Kid le lanzó desde la cocina la otra lata, y el menor, tanteando, la abrió tímidamente, acercando sus labios y mojándoselos con esa delicia ambarina.

Kid no podía más que mirarle asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has bebido cerveza? – dando un trago su propia lata.

-No… Torao no me deja beber – puso una mueca cuando dio un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza - ¡Está amarga!

Kid sonrió dando otro trago.

-Claro que sí. No es por el sabor, si no por el regusto que te deja en el paladar. Anda, bebe.

-Pero…Torao se va a enfadar conmigo… - miraba triste su bebida.

-Tranquilo, yo no le pienso decir nada.

Sus ojos negros se iluminaron. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio varios tragos largos, resoplando después. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, estaba ya sacando la cena. Llevó las 4 pizzas a la mesa de café y se sentó con Luffy a ver la tele, quitándole el mando.

-¡Eh! – Puso un puchero molesto.

-Sigue siendo mi casa, ¿Recuerdas?

Después de un gesto de superioridad, cambió a una película de terror. Parecía que iba de una casa encantada donde había un fantasma que mataba uno por uno a la gente que se mudaba.

El moreno engullía como un pavo y Kid miraba la película expectante mientras comía. Uf, menos mal que había hecho pizzas de más, que si no se quedaba sin nada.

Entonces el momento álgido de la película estaba llegando. Una chica joven estaba en el hall de la casa encantada, temblando, buscando al fantasma. Kid se terminó la cerveza estrujando la lata y dejándola entre los restos de la cena. Un eructo le hizo girarse para ver a Luffy, sonrojado como un diablo, y ya con la lata vacía. No me jodas que…

-¿En serio? ¿Una cerveza y te pones así?

El moreno, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para mantener los dos ojos a la par, le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, provocándole otro eructo al menor.

Un ruido en la televisión volvió a captar su total atención. La chica estaba de pie totalmente pálida en el hall, cuando de repente, llamaron al timbre de la casa encantada y…

Justo después sonó el timbre del piso. Luffy, blanco como la cal, se subió a horcajadas encima del pelirrojo totalmente asustado y gritando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡KID ES EL FANTASMA! ¡ÉCHALE DE AQUIIIIIIII!

A lo que el susodicho no pudo contestar porque tenía la cara hundida en el pecho del menor y no le dejaba respirar.

En un intento por quitársele encima mientras gruñía, se puso de pie y empezó a tantear con las manos donde estaba la puerta, mientras Luffy gritaba como un poseso y le quitaba el aire.

Por fin notó el pomo de la puerta en sus manos. Abrió sin saber quién estaba tras la puerta, con el moreno encaramándose sobre su pecho como un koala mientras gritaba aterrorizado.

- … ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?

-¡TORAO! - Ahora se había lanzado hacia él con los ojos llorosos y totalmente colorado - ¡Pensábamos que eras un fantasma!

Law se quedó callado y dirigió su mirada a Kid, el cual estaba inclinado hacia delante con la mano en el pecho, todavía intentando recuperar el aire. Cuando pudo levantarse otra vez, se miraron e hipnóticamente, se quedaron clavados ahí.

El moreno desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-¿Le has dado de beber, Eustass-ya?

El pelirrojo se recompuso como pudo, y un medio borracho Luffy estaba agarrado a las piernas de Trafalgar.

-No es verdad…solo he bebido una cerveza…nnnnghghgghnnnn…

Y se quedó dormido. Sí, ahí mismo, abrazado a las piernas del mayor.

-Luffy es intolerante al alcohol, como puedes ver, así que te agradecería que no le dieras de beber cuando no estoy.

El pelirrojo, molesto, se colocó las gafas de soldador bien, que se habían descolocado un poco, dejando que un mechón alborotado cayera sobre su frente.

-¿Y a mí qué?

Empezaron una guerra de miradas asesinas y, cansado de la situación, Kid cerró la puerta de un golpazo frente a sus narices.

No tenía suficiente con que no le mirara a la cara cuando iban juntos, no, si no que ahora además cuando le mirara iba a ser así. Pues muy bien, pensó, apagando la tele y apresurándose a entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con otro bonito portazo.

Law se quedó de pie, ahí plantado como un pasmarote, con la palabra en la boca. Molesto, cogió a Luffy de la camisa y le arrastró por el pasillo, acercándose a su puerta y sacando las llaves para abrir.

-Vamos, Luffy, tienes que irte a dormir.

-Pero no quiero… - bostezó – quiero ver más pelis con Kid…

El mayor suspiró resignado y cuando consiguió abrir la puerta le arrastró hasta su habitación y le dejó tumbado sobre su cama, con ropa y todo.

. . . . .

Los rayos de sol, tímidamente, se colaban por los pequeñísimos agujeros de la persiana de su habitación. Bostezando, se giró sobre la cama y miró el despertador. Increíble pero cierto, parecía que ese día iba a ir sobrado de tiempo.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana de par en par. Arrastrando los pies, se fue al baño y abrió el grifo del lavabo, hundiendo la cabeza bajo él. Cuando la levantó de golpe, con todos sus cabellos rojizos empapados, se secó con una toalla y se fue con la misma pesadez hacia la cocina, donde se hizo lo primero que vio en el frigorífico.

Ya estaba listo. Cogió sus cosas y salió del piso, dándose prisa. Con suerte no se iba a cruzar con sus vecinos. Pero como dice el refrán, si algo malo te puede pasar, VA A PASAR.

Trafalgar estaba cruzando la calle junto con un medio dormido Luffy que parecía que tenía resaca. En serio, ¿Resaca? ¿Por una cerveza?

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro.

Hizo un sprint que a muchos atletas les hubiera gustado igualar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al lado de ambos, caminando tranquilamente.

Law le lanzó una mirada asesina y volvió a su bonita rutina de mirarse los pies mientras caminaba. Pero esa no era su presa, no. Kid tenía otras intenciones desde el principio.

Cuidadosamente se acercó al oído de Luffy.

-… ¡BUENOS DIAS ENANO!

Un chillido del menor le hizo reír a más no poder. Del susto y del dolor de cabeza que llevaba, había dado un respingo y había salido corriendo como un condenado.

-¡Oe, Kid, no tiene gracia! Me duele mucho…

Hizo uno de sus característicos pucheros y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero algo le había llamado un poco la atención. A parte de la mochila negra que Luffy solía llevar, tenía colgando de su hombro izquierdo un maletín. Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en éste, y el menor se dio cuenta enseguida.

-Es el portátil de Torao. Me lo ha dejado para hoy porque tengo que hacer un trabajo.

Kid se limitó a asentir y a mirar a Trafalgar, que seguía mirándose los pies.

El hospital ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Recuerda Luffy, NO rompas el portátil, que le utilizo para trabajar, y lo más importante, NO lo pierdas. Eres capaz de dejarte la cabeza si no la tuvieras pegada a los hombros.

Con un gesto de la mano, se despidió y entró por las puertas automáticas del hospital central.

Juntos, Kid y él entraron al campus y se separaron después para irse a sus aulas.

La mañana estaba siendo realmente pesada. Para Kid, dos horas de seguidas con el mismo profesor y encima dando teoría, era peor que una tortura china.

Y no sólo para él.

Todos sus compañeros estaban medio tumbados sobre sus mesas en una melodía de suspiros y gruñidos que dejaban entrever que estaban tan hasta las narices como él.

El timbre sonó. Por fin. Dulce libertad para los oídos del pelirrojo.

Todos en la clase salieron atropelladamente por la puerta como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que él, sin embargo, esperó a que salieran todos para luego salir.

Caminaba por los grandes espacios abiertos de césped del campus, buscando una buena sombra donde sentarse a comer. De su mochila bien cargada de libros y apuntes, sacó un enorme bocadillo que le venía como agua de mayo.

Y así, se pasó todo el mediodía y parte de la tarde ahí tirado, a la sombra de ese enorme pino, bastante apartado de la gente con todos sus apuntes desperdigados por encima.

Una persona normal iría a la biblioteca, pero él, aprovechando que todavía hacía buen tiempo, quería disfrutar de estudiar con esa suave brisa que corría en esa zona de la universidad. No parecía ser muy transitado por la gente, porque a diferencia del resto de los sitios, éste estaba extrañamente pulcro, sin papelitos ni colillas tiradas por el suelo. Además, era la zona que daba a la valla que limitaba el campus con el camino que daba al río.

Miró su reloj mientras se estiraba como un oso. ¿Ya eran las 6 y media?

Bastante molesto, la brisa se estaba volviendo gélida, y entre gruñidos, recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida caminando tranquilamente.

Como no tenía que ir a trabajar había descartado el traerse la moto. Un gasto de gasolina estúpido, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que vivía.

Unas risotadas le despertaron de su entrada en trance, viendo a un grupo de chavales haciéndole un corro a otro.

Parecía que se estaban riendo de alguien. Pero bueno, eso a él le daba igual.

Las risas del corro aumentaron considerablemente, estallando en carcajadas, e incluso algunos estaba a punto de llorar.

Tenía pensado pasar por otro lado sin meterse en medio. Eustass Kid era una persona de paciencia efímera, de muy mal genio, y había que reconocer que le gustaban las peleas, pero si algo aprendió en el orfanato es que nunca debes provocarlas tú.

Una dulce vocecilla le hizo pararse en seco justo cuando se estaba acercando por la acera de enfrente.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Mi amigo me ha dicho que no se lo puedo dejar a nadie!

No me jodas. No. No podía ser. Era un puto imán para los problemas.

-¡Venga chaval! Sólo queremos verlo, ¿No podemos?

El chico que era centro de las burlas que estaba justo en medio metido en lo que parecía un buen lío, hinchó los mofletes.

Entonces, con un maletín peculiarmente familiar, golpeó a dos de los chicos que se estaban riendo.

Intentó salir corriendo abrazado a ese maletín, intentando protegerlo de todo el grupo de chicos. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿5, 6…?

Pero un chaval rubio le cogió de la camisa y le agarró por detrás, mientras otro se puso delante y le intentaba arrancar de sus manos su tesoro, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes.

Joder, era Luffy.

Y le querían robar el portátil de Trafalgar.

-¡Soltadme! – justo en ese momento golpeó con la cabeza a su opresor, liberándose y pegando una patada a otro. Sabía defenderse bien, desde luego.

Justo a su espalda, uno de los chicos estuvo a punto de darle un buen puñetazo…pero se vio eclipsado por una enorme sombra. Cuando éste se giró, un chico alto, de tez pálida y pelo rojizo como el mismo carmín, estaba agarrándole del hombro.

-¿No sois muchos para un solo chico?

Y entonces le dio tal puñetazo que juraría haber visto que le saltaron los dientes. El moreno al verle corrió a su lado y se puso en postura de defensa.

Pero entonces aparecieron más. Muchos más. Kid gruñó furioso.

Entonces todos se abalanzaron hacia ellos recibiendo puñetazos, arañazos, golpes de todas partes. Pero no era suficiente con eso, desde luego. Y si lo estaban pensando es que no tenían muchas luces.

Girando los brazos salvajemente, se pudo quitar de encima con facilidad a dos de los matones, mientras 3 estaban sujetando a Luffy intentando quitarle el portátil de las manos.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Dánoslo mocoso!

De un puñetazo, uno de ellos prácticamente salió volando contra el asfalto, pero en un despiste del menor, uno de los chavales le consiguió arrancar el maletín de las manos.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Kid miró por un momento la cara del moreno. Le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz y tenía el labio partido. Miró el reloj.

-¡Luffy! ¡Vete a buscar a Trafalgar! – y automáticamente salió corriendo detrás del grupo de ladrones que ya llevaban dos calles de ventaja.

-¡Pero…!

-¡VETE!

Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en los suyos negros, como mandándole una orden a su cerebro que hizo que sus pies se movieran solos, corriendo sin vacilar hacia el hospital.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a un chico de pelo negro, con un moratón en la mejilla y la ropa descolocada.

Las enfermeras que estaban en recepción no pudieron dejar de mirarle. ¿Y ese chico?

Fueron a preguntarle, pero antes de que pudieran éste salió corriendo por los pasillos gritando a pleno pulmón:

-¡TORAAOOOOOOOO!

-¡Chico, está prohibido gritar por los pasillos! ¡Chico!

A los pocos minutos Luffy tenía pisándole los talones a 3 guardias de seguridad chillándole que se detuviera en ese preciso instante.

Ya en la tercera planta, buscaba desesperado sin dejar de gritar. De un placaje, los 3 guardias de seguridad se abalanzaron sobre él y consiguieron tirarle al suelo.

-¡SOLTADME! ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A TORAO! ¡TORAO!

Cuando fue a seguir gritando, un chico moreno, en la otra punta del pasillo, dejó de hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo para mirar el escándalo del pasillo. Parecía que se había colado un zumbado en el hospital y se había puesto a correr como un loco gritando por los pasillos.

Se acercó curioso y se agachó frente al chico que estaba aplastado debajo de los guardias de seguridad.

-¡¿Luffy?!

-¡TORAO! ¡TORAO, TENEMOS QUE…!

-Shhhh…Luffy, no puedes entrar gritando en un hospital… - Se fijó en que le habían golpeado. Y parecía que tenía la nariz rota - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha pasado?

-¡Torao, es que…!

Law no le dejó terminar y le metió a tirones a su despacho, y sacó un pequeño botiquín. Mojó el algodón en un poco de alcohol, pero el menor le dio un manotazo, molesto, a lo que el otro no supo responder más que lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? - Intentó acercarle el algodón a la cara pero Luffy no se dejó.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡M-Me han quitado el portátil, y Kid se fue corriendo detrás y…!

Empezó a contarlo todo tan rápido y tan atropelladamente que costaba entenderlo. Pero con ciertas palabras hizo un encaje de piezas.

-Cálmate, Luffy, ¿Qué ha pasado con el portátil? ¿Te han robado?

El menor cogió aire victorioso.

-¡Sí! Estaba peleando con ellos, pero me lo consiguieron quitar, y Kid salió corriendo detrás, y…

-Espera, ¿Dónde está Kid?

. . . . .

El pelirrojo se adentró en otra calle, jadeando, mirando hacia todas partes. Había llegado a un callejón sin salida, acorralando al ladrón que tenía el maletín entre las manos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tan terriblemente siniestra que el chico se estremeció. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Pero, para sorpresa de Kid, este le sonrió de vuelta. Y entonces no pudo evitar girarse, viendo que no estaban solos. Aparecieron otros 10 chicos, que parecían ser todos del mismo grupito.

Entonces uno de ellos sacó una navaja.

-¿Te crees muy valiente, gilipollas? Ahora te vas a cagar.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

. . . . .

-¡KIIIIIIIIIIID, KIIIIIIIIIID!

Luffy corría por las calles de Sabaody desesperado, seguido de Trafalgar Law, buscando a su vecino por todas partes.

Lo primero que habían hecho había sido ir al bloque de pisos a ver si había vuelto, y ni rastro de él. Tampoco le encontraban en la calle.

Habían vuelto juntos al lugar de la pelea y habían seguido la dirección que había tomado e pelirrojo cuando se fue persiguiendo a los ladrones.

El menor no pudo más que suspirar, agobiado.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y ni rastro de Eustass Kid. Llevaban dos horas en la calle, y Law comenzaba a impacientarse.

Lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era el portátil.

-Luffy, a lo mejor ha vuelto al piso, ya es muy tarde.

Pero el pequeño no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Y si no ha vuelto…?

Trafalgar le revolvió el pelo en un intento de calmarle.

-No hay ni rastro de él en la calle, quizás ya haya vuelto a casa. Vamos.

-¡No! – se rehusó a seguirle y siguió gritando por la calle a pleno pulmón.

-Luffy… - Este le regañó con la mirada y le cogió del hombro. El menor hizo una mueca.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez agotado. Cuando llegaran a casa y todo esto se solucionara iba a tenerle que hacer un buen chequeo. El chico de ojos negros podía ser tan cabezón que no reconocería que le dolía aunque le tuviesen que amputar el brazo.

A tirones y entre pataletas, consiguió llevar de vuelta a casa a Luffy. ¿Qué se creía, que él no estaba pensando en si estaba bien? ¿En si estaría en casa? ¿En si le habría pasado algo?

Subió las escaleras envuelto en todos esos pensamientos y dejó a el menor en el suelo, tirado, mientras éste le regañaba y le gritaba.

Cogió aire y llamó al timbre del pelirrojo.

Pero nadie abrió.

-¡TE LO DIJE, TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLE!

Law, a punto de perder la paciencia, abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando la mochila del ojinegro dentro.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta, oyó el ruido de otra puerta abrirse.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, y en el pasillo, Luffy estaba con la boca abierta y pálido como un muerto.

-Luffy, ¿Qué…?

Pero se puso igual de pálido al ver a Eustass Kid, apoyando su propio peso sobre el marco de la puerta, a duras penas y entre jadeos.

Era totalmente incapaz de decir nada. Tenía toda la cara llena de golpes, cortes, con el labio partido y sangre cayéndole de la frente. Su ropa no estaba mejor, manchada de su propia sangre y de la de sus atacantes, hecha jirones y llena de polvo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una mano le golpeó suavemente en el pecho. Era la de Eustass, con algo en la mano. Su maletín.

Lo cogió dándose cuenta de que tenía los nudillos de la mano destrozados y en carne viva.

Kid se tambaleó ligeramente sobre el marco de la puerta, gruñendo, con la mirada fija en sus ojos grises como un animal herido cuando necesitaba lamerse las heridas.

-¡Eustass-ya!

Y el pelirrojo se desplomó sobre el suelo del pasillo.


	5. El paquete

**Bueno, aquí tenéis por fin el capítulo 5 ^^ **

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tenía ciertas complicaciones al pensarle, construirle en mi cabeza y desarrollarle, porque la idea la tenía, desde luego, pero solo se quedaba ahí.**

**Pero hoy he tenido un brote psicótico de inspiración que se ha juntado con mi especial buen humor.**

**Iciar, mira, aquí le tienes por fin xD**

**Y poco más que decir, dejo de interrumpiros ya y os dejo que leáis. Un beso a mis lectores, que sois todos encantadores ^^**

**. . . . .**

Una pequeña brisa acarició sus mejillas, haciendo que se removiera sobre el sofá, cuan largo era.

Trafalgar Law estaba hurgando en su nevera, buscando algo que le quitase esa irritante sequedad de la boca. Y es que llevaba así desde ayer por la noche, cuando notó todo el peso del pelirrojo caer como un saco al suelo, sin moverse apenas, manchando el suelo de gotas carmesí.

Con toda la ligereza que le permitía su falta de sueño, se sentó en un puf que decoraba el salón de su piso. Dio un trago largo a su cerveza, mientras rodaba los ojos hacia su nuevo vecino.

Se había movido ligeramente, y, sin saber por qué, una pequeña sonrisa se le había dibujado en la cara.

Así que no todo era mal genio en él… desde luego, esa cara al dormir negaría cualquier indicio de su rudeza, y ese pequeño hilo de saliva que, en esos instantes, estaba ensuciando el tapizado blanco de su sofá no le molestaba en absoluto. Es más, podía decir que le parecía gracioso, incluso adorable.

¿Adorable? ¿Estaba pensando en la misma persona?

Suspirando cogió el periódico de esta mañana y lo ojeó por encima. Una de las noticias le sorprendió, doblando el periódico por esa página y dejándolo sobre la mesa de café que presidía la habitación.

Pero su atención volvió a su huésped en cuanto volvió a revolverse sobre el sofá, ligeramente frunciendo el ceño.

A lo mejor está soñando algo, pensó, sentándose sin darse cuenta justo en frente de él, observándole más de cerca.

Era guapo, joder si lo era.

Y así dormido, con la comisura de los labios entreabierta, estaba notando como su estómago le daba patadas en su interior, empujándolo hacia delante.

Tímidamente paseó la yema de su dedo índice sobre sus labios, que se movieron ligeramente, provocando que tuviera que morderse el labio.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Por instinto, continuó el camino que trazaban sus dedos hasta su mejilla, donde tenía una tirita que él mismo le puso ayer. Acariciándola, como conjurando una magia extraña que la hiciera sanar rápido, sintiendo como una parte, muy dentro de él, estaba sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

Y esa sensación no le gustaba.

Con toda la palma de su mano acarició levemente sus mejillas, trazando círculos con el dedo gordo, mirándole sin perder detalle de, como en sueños, el pelirrojo daba un leve suspiro, volviendo a entreabrir los labios.

Tenía que verlo más de cerca. Sólo por curiosidad, se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo mientras acercaba sus labios los suyos, sintiendo como le faltaba el mismo aliento a medida que lo hacía.

Pero una fuerza lo hizo echarse hacia atrás violentamente. Su muñeca dolía. La mano de Kid la tenía apresada con fuerza, mientras sus ojos, totalmente despiertos, se clavaban en los suyos con un brillo violento.

Como un animal malherido que se defendía a la más mínima intrusión en su territorio.

-Buenos días, Eustass-ya, veo que no tienes buen despertar.

El pelirrojo bufó, soltando suavemente su muñeca al reconocer casi al momento a la persona que había osado aprovechar que estaba indefenso para violar su intimidad de aquella manera.

Law sonrió, sentado sobre la alfombra, mientras daba un último trago a su cerveza.

Kid se incorporó haciendo una grave mueca de dolor. Joder, como le dolía.

¿Qué cojones había pasado?

Se frotó la frente, intentando eliminar el pequeño rastro de sudor que empezaba a correr precipitándose sobre su cara.

El moreno, dedicándole una mirada seria, se incorporó y de un pequeño armario empotrado en la pared, sacó un termómetro de mercurio.

Esta vez se sentó a su lado, poniéndole el termómetro, a lo que el otro apenas puso resistencia.

Dios, estaba agotado. Notaba como cada fibra de sus músculos tiraba de sí misma en cada ligero movimiento.

Una mano le empujó suavemente contra el respaldo del sofá. Cuando fue a cagarse en todos sus santos, debido al dolor, notó unos labios posarse sobre su frente, quedándose ahí, sin moverse, con el pecho de Trafalgar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Notó como las mejillas le ardían.

Mierda.

Ahora no.

Se golpeó mentalmente y giró bruscamente la cara, rompiendo ese contacto tan cercano.

El moreno le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Estate quieto.

Kid tragó saliva, sorprendido, y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh Eustass-ya, no tomes conclusiones precipitadas – al momento sacó el termómetro y observó el movimiento del mercurio – Estaba tomándote la temperatura. Y el termómetro dice que no tienes fiebre.

-¿Desde cuándo se toma la temperatura con los labios, Trafalgar?

Se volvió a golpear mentalmente cuando vio que éste dibujó una de sus jodidas sonrisas, esas que le ponían tan nervioso y tan histérico.

En cuanto la vio sabía que le iba a contestar con una chulería como poco.

-Se toma mejor la temperatura con los labios, hay más terminaciones nerviosas que en las manos, Eustass-ya. No sabía que produjera ese efecto en ti.

Y su sonrisa se acentuó.

La madre que lo parió.

A lo que Kid, llanamente, no supo responder de otra manera que con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Qué efecto? Ahora eres tu quien toma conclusiones precipitadas, Trafalgar.

A lo que el moreno enarcó una ceja, totalmente escéptico a esa respuesta, que no le servía de mucho.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando cuando, levantando un poco su propia camisa, divisó unas vendas que parecían haber sido puestas recientemente.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon como un tráiler arrolla a un animal en medio de la carretera.

Su cabeza le iba a estallar.

Miró hacia el reloj que tenía colgado sobre la pared de la cocina. Las 12.

Ostias, no me jodas que…

…La puta universidad.

Se incorporó como un clavo no sin antes morderse el labio al sentir como sus heridas le quemaban como poco.

Law se plantó delante de él, impidiéndole pasar.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Tienes que descansar.

Tsk… Era lo que le faltaba.

-Tengo que irme ¿O acaso TÚ no tenías que trabajar hoy?

A lo que la sonrisa del médico le dejó totalmente desconcertado.

-Así es, pero he llamado al hospital pidiendo el día libre. Unos amigos me han cubierto – Le dio un pequeño empujón hacia atrás, dejando que suavemente el pelirrojo cayera sobre el sofá – Y tú no te mueves de aquí.

Pero Kid estaba muy lejos de moverse. Se había quedado totalmente de piedra.

¿Por qué había hecho esa gilipollez?

Sabía perfectamente que no podía escaquearse de esa manera del trabajo, pero lo había hecho.

Y no solo eso.

Lo había hecho por él.

Por él.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso.

-Oh, claro que no – el moreno sonrió mientras se dirigía de nuevo rumbo a la cocina, sacando una bolsa de patatas fritas – Podía haberte dejado tirado ahí, en medio del suelo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor con suerte coges una pulmonía mientras te desangras – sonrió apoyado sobre la encimera.

-Sí, podías haberlo hecho.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Law estuvo a punto de pensar que se atragantaría comiendo como estaba, mientras Kid se encogía sobre sí mismo intentando calmarse, soltando risillas que le dificultaban el trabajo.

Cuando ya se había calmado, miró hacia delante viendo que tenía al pelirrojo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Tragó saliva.

Acercó sus labios a la patata que Law estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Clavando sus orbes ambarinas sobre los suyas grises.

El moreno sintió como una extraña sensación recorría toda su espalda, lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba.

De un pequeño tirón, le arrebató su salado premio y ayudándose con la lengua se lo metió entero en la boca.

Volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo como esa sensación se acentuaba por momentos. Sus piernas le temblaban a traición, queriendo echar a correr en cuanto tuvieran la ocasión.

Pero no se movió.

Para sorpresa del otro, retomó la compostura y le miró fijamente a la cara, con un gesto totalmente inexpresivo.

Kid no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Voy a darme una ducha, estoy sudando.

Se separó, quedando el moreno fijo en su sitio, como si le hubieran clavado ahí como el maldito poste que parecía.

El ruido de la puerta del baño cerrarse le relajó un poco, liberando toda esa tensión que hace unos segundos pensaba que le iba a estallar en la frente.

¿Se habría dado cuenta?

No, no podía ser, se auto contestó. Law, si en algo era experto, sin contar la medicina, era en ocultar todas sus emociones hasta hacerlas desaparecer sin dejar huella.

¿Entonces por qué había sonreído?

No podía dejar de darle vueltas, mientras su piel se erizaba al recordar la cercanía que habían compartido instantes atrás.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Porque se conocía, pero hubiera jurado que no se hubiera apartado en absoluto si Kid le hubiera…

…le hubiera…

Dios, maldita sea, pensó, frotándose con ahínco la frente y dejando soltar un suspiro de lo más profundo de su mente.

Cogió la cartera que estaba sobre la mesa de café del salón y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Eustass-ya?

Al no obtener respuesta, dio un par de toques sobre ésta, volviendo a guardar silencio.

Pero nada.

-Eustass-ya, me voy a comprar al súper de abajo.

Pero nada. Lo único audible era el sonido del agua de la ducha.

Sin darle mayor importancia, cogió las llaves y salió a la calle a por algo de comida.

El pelirrojo se golpeó repetidas veces la cabeza contra las paredes del baño, ahora mojadas por el agua de la ducha y el vapor, apoyando sus manos sobre ésta.

Joder, si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida cara, lo habría besado. Y ganas no le faltaban.

Tenía que asumir de una maldita vez que le tenía ganas, y muchas. Y para desmentirlo, ahí estaba su enorme erección, sobre la que paseaba los dedos como quien acaricia algo a punto de estallar.

Mierda, pensó, mordiéndose el labio con toda la fuerza y la cordura que tenía.

Tenía que dejar de hacer el gilipollas pero ya.

Suspirando, apartó la mano de su necesitado miembro y la llevó al grifo, poniendo el agua lo más fría que pudo. Cogió la alcachofa de la ducha e hizo que el agua relajara su entrepierna, mientras que, con la otra mano, entrelazaba sus dedos en su pelo.

Iba a cargárselo. Seguro.

¿A qué cojones estaba jugando ese idiota?

Cansado ya de darle vueltas, apagó la ducha y salió empapado, secándose con una toalla que previamente había dejado sobre el lavabo antes de meterse.

Una vez su torso estaba sin rastro del agua que había hecho a su vez de sedante, se ató la misma a la cintura, ligeramente caída.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó. No había moros en la costa.

Salió relajadamente y se quedó de pie frente a un espejo que estaba en el pasillo.

Miraba hipnotizado las heridas que tenía.

Pasó sus dedos cautelosamente sobre las cicatrices que ya le empezaban a salir. Bueno, ya sería para menos.

Y así estuvo, idiotizado, mirándose continuamente, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo por si veía alguna más.

Hasta que lo despertó el ruido de la puerta.

Trafalgar Law caminaba sobre el pasillo de su bloque cargado con las bolsas de la compra.

¿Habría salido ya Kid de la ducha?

Su mente se quedó congelada ante la imagen de un Eustass Kid, desnudo y empapado de pie mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Joder, mierda. Notó como sus putas mejillas estaban rojas. Parecía gilipollas por lo menos.

-Perdona, ¿Sabes dónde vive Eustass Kid?

Alzó la mirada despistado para poder encarar a su interlocutor. Bueno, interlocutora.

Una chica de pelo verde, muy oscuro, le estaba sonriendo amablemente, frente a la puerta del piso de su "más que digno de admirar" vecino.

Ante el silencio sepulcral que se había entablado sigilosamente, pasó olímpicamente de ella dirigiéndose a su propio apartamento, una puerta a la izquierda.

-Es que le estoy buscando – Volvió a sonreír insistente, volviendo a llamar su atención – Pensaba que vivía aquí.

-Y no te equivocas, pero no está.

La chica, con un gesto disgustado, pero del todo adorable se llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior.

-Vaya, qué mal… ¿Y no sabrás dónde podría encontrarlo?

Suspiró rendido.

Metió la llave por la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Para ver ni más ni menos que al famoso pelirrojo de pie en el salón, ocultando burlonamente su desnudez con una toalla que amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro.

Apretó el agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre el asa de las bolsas, intentando volver a su compostura normal, intentando obviar la hermosa vista que, inconscientemente el pelirrojo, le estaba regalando.

-¿Makino? – preguntó con cara de póker el susodicho.

La chica del pasillo, saludando eufóricamente, soltó unas risitas al ver cómo éste tenía que sujetar con una mano la toalla que claramente quería caerse al suelo. O eso pensaba retorcidamente Law, que estaba a punto de morderse las mejillas por dentro sólo para contener cualquier emoción que provocara la sonrisa del otro.

Y una mierda le iba a dar ese gusto.

La chica entró aterrorizada y le abrazó sin ningún pudor, a pesar de estar de esa manera.

A lo que el moreno arqueó una ceja.

-Oh dios mío Kid, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué son todas estas heridas? ¿Estás bien?

EL pelirrojo intentó por activa y por pasiva zafarse de su abrazo, pero cuando vio que era inútil se dejó llevar y la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

La peliverde se separó lentamente de él, con un puchero de preocupación en la cara.

-No es nada importante – posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, revolviéndole el pelo, acentuando el puchero mientras intentaba detenerlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escúchame bien jovencito, como me entere de que te has vuelto a meter en alguna pelea, se lo diré a Dadan, ¿De acuerdo?

Kid no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Maldita sea, era demasiado buena con él.

Y mira que de pequeño había sido el mismísimo diablo encarnado.

Pero cuando te encontrabas con una mujer tan armada de paciencia y cariño como esa, acabas sucumbiendo a su ternura. Y de qué manera.

Esta vez ambos giraron la cabeza cuando sintieron a alguien carraspear la garganta.

Law, con un gesto de total indiferencia y ningún tipo de pudor, los miró con una mirada tan inexpresiva que hasta se te hacía molesta encararla.

-Si queréis, iros a un hotel, pero esta es MI casa – acentuó bien el pronombre "mi", dejando claro que los estaba invitando a irse a otra parte a coquetear. Pero realmente ellos no estaban coqueteando. Claro, que eso él no lo sabía.

Makino sonrió con ternura, acercándose al dueño del apartamento.

-Mi nombre es Makino, encantada de conocerte – le miró – soy la… - pero no pudo continuar porque la persona con la que hablaba había chasqueado la lengua y se había dirigido a la cocina, para guardar toda la compra.

La chica miró a Kid sorprendida, el cual le devolvió el gesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡En fin! – Law, desde la cocina, observaba la conversación – Además de para hacerte una visita, he venido a traerte un paquete – fue a sacarlo del bolso que traía, pero rápidamente Kid la sujetó de la muñeca antes.

-¿De quién es?

Ante el silencio de la chica, supo fácilmente que responder.

-No lo quiero.

-Pero Kid… - y este ya se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño.

Makino suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo. Desde los 15 años. Y cada vez iba a peor.

Law, muerto por la curiosidad, salió de la cocina y se situó a su lado, mirando fijamente su bolso.

Los ojos negros de la recién llegada se clavaron en su cara, curiosa ella también.

-¿Un paquete? – preguntó lo obvio.

La chica asintió, y desvió la mirada no sin antes encajarle una mirada profundamente apenada, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Fue a volver a preguntar, cada vez más curioso, pero una toalla mojada se estampó contra su cara.

Cuando se la quitó, Kid ya había agarrado a Makino y la estaba medio arrastrando hacia la puerta. Pero, antes de salir él también, se giró para mirarle, con un gesto mortalmente serio.

-Gracias por todo – Y cerró de un portazo.

Y ahí se había quedado Trafalgar Law, sosteniendo la toalla empapada en sus manos mientras su cara de póker se acentuaba.

-Oye, Kid… - el silencio la empezaba a incomodar – Kid…eh.

Le agarró por la camisa nada más salir del piso del pelirrojo, con ropa limpia y que no estuviera destrozada.

Éste gruñó como respuesta, caminando sin mirarla a la cara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Andaban tranquilamente por el paseo, cruzando un paso de cebra, buscando algún lugar para comer.

-CUIDADO QUE VOOOOOOOOY.

Y un chico no muy alto, de pelo negro como el carbón, se chocó contra ambos, cayendo de culo contra el duro asfalto mientras se quejaba una y otra vez.

Sus enormes ojos negros se clavaron en su obstáculo. Bueno, en sus dos obstáculos.

-¡Hola Kid! Shishishi – sonrió, poniéndose de pie y mirando automáticamente a la chica que estaba a su lado - ¡Hola a ti también, desconocida!

La pobre no pudo evitar reírse con ternura mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Por favor, llámame Makino.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yo soy Luffy! ¡Encantado de conocerte! – A lo que la cogió de la mano y empezó a zarandearla a modo de saludo.

-Luffy – el moreno miró a Kid - ¿Se puede saber a dónde coño ibas corriendo así?

El moreno fue a contestar, pero su pobre estómago se quejaba con todas las de la ley.

Ya era la hora de comer, y no era de extrañar que una máquina de engullir como él no se hubiera comido ya medio supermercado.

Ante la amabilidad de Makino de invitarlos a comer a ambos, entraron en un buffet libre que había no muy lejos de allí. Tenían buena comida, y el menú era bastante asequible. Aunque Kid realmente se reía por dentro al pensar la cara que iban a poner los camareros cuando vieran como tragaba ese chaval.

Miró distraídamente una servilleta que estaba arrugando entre sus dedos, mientras los otros dos hablaban de cosas triviales y sobre lo que iban a pedir.

_-¿Es para mí?_

_Un chico de 15 años, pelirrojo como el fuego y de ojos del color del ámbar corría hacia la recepción del orfanato. Allí, sentada en las escaleras que daban a las siguientes plantas de arriba, estaba sentada Dadan, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. _

_Pero el chaval cambió su gesto animado a uno preocupado cuando vio que Makino estaba apoyada sobre la mesa que allí había, con una expresión de tristeza que le pateaba el estómago._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Dadan dio una larga calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo, mientras miraba distraída al techo. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Y ninguna buena._

_Mientras tanto, la peliverde había metido la mano en uno de los cajones de la mesa y sacaba un paquete donde se podía leer claramente en un lateral su nombre._

_Confuso, lo sostuvo en sus manos, dubitativo. _

_-Esto… - miró a Makino ante su llamada de atención – Esto venía con el paquete…_

_Kid cogió la carta y se puso a leerla. Pero a cada palabra, a cada frase y a cada párrafo su cara se ensombrecía más y más, apretando furioso el papel. _

_Lanzó con un grito el paquete contra la pared y se fue de nuevo a su habitación, perseguido por su tutora._

_-¡No, Kid, espera…!_

_Pero Dadan la detuvo antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras. _

_-Es mejor que le dejes, Makino… necesita estar sólo._

Kid.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista de sus propias manos para mirarlos. Luffy y ella estaban mirándole fijamente, como esperando algo.

-¿Q-Qué?

Makino suspiró.

-Que si has elegido ya que vas a coger del buffet.

En vez de contestar se levantó y le revolvió el pelo al chico moreno, que parecía que se le iba a caer la baba de un momento a otro.

-Vamos a ver que cogemos para comer.

Animadamente, Luffy se levantó como un resorte y empezó a corretear por las mesas de comida, señalando cada plato y ofreciéndole a Kid mientras llenaba su bandeja todo lo que podía y más.

La peliverde, viéndolos desde la mesa, sonrió.

-Cogedme algo a mí también, ¿Vale?

. . . . .

Caminando de vuelta a casa, iban hablando animadamente mientras comían un helado de cucurucho.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿Eh?

El pelirrojo resopló mientras Luffy empezó a reírse. Estuvieron a punto de echarles del restaurante solo porque el menor había tenido la gracia de dejarles casi sin comida. Aunque en el fondo sentía lástima por ellos. Les había dejado en un apuro como menos.

Si salir a comer con el moreno iba a ser así de entretenido siempre, quería hacerlo más a menudo. Claro que la compañía de Makino ayudaba mucho. Era la única que mantenía su inquebrantable paciencia con él, porque si no Kid ya le habría dado un par de puñetazos al menor.

Hablando de Luffy. Se giró y vio que se había quedado de pie en mitad de la calle, tragando saliva.

-Oh…no…

Kid se acercó a él, siendo imitado en cuestión de segundos por Makino.

El moreno agarró con fuerza la camisa de Kid quien, molesto, intentó separarle de él.

-¡Se me ha olvidado por completo! ¡El regalo para Torao!

…¿El regalo?

…¿Qué regalo?

Ante la cara de no entender de su vecino, Luffy resopló indignado.

-El 6 es el cumpleaños de Torao, ¡idiota! – le sacó la lengua burlón – vamos a celebrar el cumple en el piso, ¿Vas a venir, no?

-Es la primera noticia que tengo – Y no mentía. Se acababa de enterar.

Y el moreno haciendo gala de sus idas de cabeza, empezó a desmadrarse en mitad de la calle gritando desesperado, sin saber qué hacer y qué regalarle.

Una mano suave la sujetó por el hombro.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a escoger algo, Luffy – le dijo la peliverde, sonriéndole con ternura para calmarlo.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par, con un extraño brillo de entusiasmo.

Así, fueron de tienda en tienda, fuera de lo que fuera, mirando algo que le pudiera gustar al médico.

Al final, como no sabía que regalarle, Luffy había comprado un enorme oso polar de casi un metro con un mono naranja que, según Makino, le hacía parecer más "mono".

Chorradas.

El pelirrojo miró la hora de su móvil. Las 8 de la tarde.

TODA la tarde de compras.

Lo odiaba a muerte.

Mientras andaba, sin querer chocó con alguien.

-Fufufu, mira por dónde vas, chaval.

Sin darle mayor importancia, siguió caminando mientras Luffy se quedaba estático, mirando a la gran figura de unos tres metros que caminaba en dirección contraria, con un absurdo abrigo rosa de plumas.

-¿Ese no es…?- se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba.

-Luffy, vamos – el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con la cara para que le siguiera, y el moreno respondió casi al instante olvidándose de lo que estaba pensando con mucha facilidad.

Ya se acordaría, dijo para sí mismo.

Se le quedó la amarga sensación en la boca de que se le olvidaba alguien importante.


	6. El cumpleaños

_Bueno, pues aquí está el capitulo 6 ^^_

_Se que he tardado muchisimo en actualizarle, pedon a todos los lectores u.u_

_Pero a cambio le he hecho un poco mas largo, y ademas he metido algo que os va a gustar muuuucho! ;)_

_Bueno, espero que lo disfruteis como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo, un besito a todos los que me lean._

_Dentro capitulo! :D_

_. . . . ._

6 de Octubre. Las calles de Sabaody estaban saturadas de gente que iba y venía. Cada una con sus quehaceres y cada una con sus cosas en mente.

La mayoría de las personas ya estaba pensando en la proximidad de Halloween y de las fiestas navideñas.

Juegos de críos, pensaba Trafalgar Law, mientras miraba por la ventana de su despacho en el hospital a todo ese bullicio de gente.

Los coches saturaban las carreteras.

A esas horas, la gente salía de trabajar y no le extrañaba nada.

A él también le quedaba poco para poder irse a casa.

Media hora más, recitaba para sus adentros, deseando llegar a casa e invitar a Luffy a cenar algo para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Su cumpleaños.

Dio un largo suspiro, mirando fijamente a la gente pasar.

No le gustaba nada ese día del año. Le tenía auténtico asco.

Todo el mundo le sonreía por el hospital como si fueran imbéciles.

Solo unos payasos. Sabía perfectamente que a la mayoría del hospital no le caía bien o simplemente no agradaba, acusado a sus tatuajes, sus pendientes y su bonito sarcasmo que conseguía sacar de quicio a los enfermeros en los quirófanos.

Lo único que le había animado a ir a trabajar ese día había sido encontrarse con Pengüin, Shachi y Bepo.

Pero como si hubiera recitado un maleficio mentalmente, no había ni rastro de ellos.

No se habían presentado a trabajar en todo el día.

Y eso no era normal.

Había preguntado a toda la gente que pensaba que podía saber dónde estaban.

Y nada.

Les había llamado al móvil.

Y tampoco.

No había forma humana de dar con ellos, y eso le ponía nervioso.

Había hecho que ese día de mierda se hubiera puesto peor de lo que era.

Sólo le quedaba una opción antes de irse a casa, y era preguntar al loco chiflado del laboratorio.

Nadie se acercaba al laboratorio para aguantar esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad y grandeza que blandía como un sable clavado en el pecho, creyéndose el mejor científico de todo el puto país.

Si le apuras, de todo el mundo.

No era por negar su talento, que lo tenía, pero era raro de cojones.

Law se quitó la bata y la guardó en una taquilla al lado de las grandes estanterías, repletas de libros amenazando con precipitarse al suelo de un momento a otro.

Cogió el ascensor y bajó hasta el sótano del hospital.

Se plantó frente a una enorme puerta con un cartel a su derecha que, en letras visiblemente grandes, decía: LABORATORIO.

Tomó aire y empujó la puerta, observando la sala con detenimiento.

Al fondo de toda la habitación, un hombre de larga melena negra, de tez extrañamente pálida, analizaba sangre que le acababa de llegar de la planta cuarta.

"Maldición" Se condenó a sí mismo, revisando las fichas que venían con la información de los dueños de las muestras.

Una mano morena, con unos llamativos tatuajes, se plantó en su mesa dejando unos folios con varias fichas más.

El pelinegro alzó la vista y esbozó una falsa, pero enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh, si es Law! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Es una visita de cortesía?

Law suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.

Dios, que mal le caía aquel tipo.

-Venía a preguntar si tenías ya los resultados de estos pacientes. No te emociones tanto, Caesar-ya.

Caesar Clown cogió los papeles que le había traído y los examinó detenidamente, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la mesa que tenía a su espalda, rebuscando entre todos los datos que había recopilado a lo largo del día.

-Me he enterado de que es tu cumpleaños, Law, felicidades – sonriendo ampliamente, le plantó en su cara el resultado de los análisis que quería.

Ante el gesto de desagrado de Law, más creció su sonrisa.

Estaba muy tentado a coger los putos papeles y largarse cuanto antes a su casa.

De decirle una barbaridad para poder reírse de él hasta la saciedad.

Pero si lo hacía, se quedaría sin saber lo que venía buscando.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

El cirujano bajó del cielo de un guantazo y volvió a la realidad para notar que el científico todavía estaba de pie, mirándole impasible con su molesta sonrisa.

-No eres tan imbécil como aparentas, ¿Eh?

Caesar puso una mueca realmente infantil, juntando los labios en una señal de desagrado.

-¿Sabes que les ha pasado a Bepo, Shachi y Pen?

-Puede ser, ¿Y si no quiero decírtelo? Shurorororo… ¡Ikk! – Dejó de reírse cuando notó el filo de un bisturí apretándole la garganta, dando un gritito del susto.

-No te rajo en canal, ¿Qué te parece, Caesar-ya?

-Shurororo…que mal genio tienes, Law ¿Te viene de familia?

Law apretó los dientes todo lo que pudo y oprimió su improvisada arma blanca contra su cuello.

-Si me rajas no podré contártelo.

-Pero el mundo se libraría de una rata prepotente como tú. Más de uno me lo agradecería.

Sus ojos se fijaron los unos en los otros sintiendo la tensión que emanaba de sus cuerpos, apunto de explotar en una lluvia de insultos y rabia.

Pero en auxilio de Caesar, el móvil de Law empezó a sonar.

Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos más, antes de que el moreno separara el bisturí de su cuello y el otro pudiera respirar tranquilo por fin, acariciándose la nuez para comprobar que seguía en su sitio.

Law le miró una vez más antes de salir del laboratorio, sacando a toda prisa el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar.

Miró la llamada entrante.

Y el gesto de su cara se relajó un poco. Necesitaba calmarse un poco, con los nervios aún a flor de piel, y él era la persona perfecta para desahogarse.

-Vaya, no esperaba que me llamaras, Donquix-

Pero unos quejidos de dolor se oían de fondo, gritando como si la estuvieran matando.

-¡Law!

Oh.

Mierda…

Si de algo podía presumir Trafalgar Law era de conocer a la perfección a Donquixote Doflamingo.

Y una de las cosas que sabía de él era que sólo lo llamaba por su nombre a secas cuando pasaba algo.

Algo muy malo.

Decidió mantenerse en silencio, dejando hablar a su interlocutor.

-Law…es Baby.

Law tragó saliva, imaginando que podía sucederle a Baby 5 a estas alturas.

Y no era bueno.

-…Está de parto.

-Tráela al hospital, ¿Necesitas que mande una ambulancia?

-No hay tiempo, ya es muy tarde para eso…Law-

Pero el moreno colgó sin dejarle terminar y salió corriendo por los pasillos del hospital como alma lleva el diablo.

-Hasta mañana, La-

Las secretarias enmudecieron antes de terminar de hablar cuando vieron que el moreno ni siquiera se había parado a mirarlas, si no que corría tan rápido que fácilmente podía salir fuego de sus pies.

La noche se cernía a sus espaldas.

Sentía como el aire se le escapada de los pulmones, como sus pies ardían por la carrera y notaba unos molestos pinchazos en el diafragma que le hacían reducir la velocidad.

Pero no podía parar.

No podía.

Su respiración se entrecortaba, entre jadeos, sintiendo que los escasos minutos que le separaban de su apartamento eran horas.

Tenía que llegar.

Tenía que llegar.

Tenía que llegar.

Joder… ¡Mierda!

Sin querer, chocó con un transeúnte que caminaba por la acera, y levantó la vista para fulminarle con la mirada y, sin decir nada, seguir corriendo.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!

Tenía que llegar.

Tenía que…hacerlo…tenía…

Dios, si seguía corriendo así sus pies iban a salir ardiendo.

Pero un rayo de esperanza iluminó sus ojos cuando por fin alcanzó a ver su bloque de pisos a lo lejos.

Y, aparcando frente a las escaleras, un chico pelirrojo se quitaba el casco de la moto.

Parecía que Dios, si existía, le había sonreído.

-¡Eustass-ya!

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y vio la figura que corría hacia él, sudando por el cansancio, con la ropa desarreglada por el esfuerzo y apenas sin poder respirar.

Kid enarcó una ceja, mirándole muy extrañado.

-Trafalgar, ¿Se puede saber que…?

-¡ARRANCA!

Sus ojos grises gritaban en pánico.

No lo dudó un segundo y le lanzó el casco a las manos, volviendo a subirse a la moto y arrancándola.

El moreno, casi de un salto, se puso detrás.

-Agárrate.

Aunque odiaba que le dieran órdenes, se aferró a la cintura de Kid como si fuera la única cosa en la vida que pudiera librarlo del estrés que, poco a poco, empezaba a oprimirle los pulmones.

Girando el manillar y casi haciendo que la moto se pusiera a una rueda, salieron disparados hacia la carretera, a una velocidad estrepitosa.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Trafalgar-

-¡A la derecha!

Kid, que se estaba metiendo por otra calle, giró bruscamente en medio de la vía, casi subiéndose a la acera, y cambió de dirección a toda velocidad.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, gilipollas!

-¡A ver si aprendemos a conducir imbécil!

Kid gruñó molesto, y Law les dedicó a todos esos coches que se habían visto obligados a parar por la temeraria maniobra una bonita imagen de su dedo corazón.

Pasando por los pelos entre todos los coches, a 130 por una carretera de 70, Law se aferró más a la cintura del pelirrojo, y podía notar perfectamente los nervios que sentía el moreno, la tensión y la inquietud que le estaban rasgando por dentro.

-¡Sigue recto, la tercera salida!

Kid se metió en la rotonda haciendo zigzag para esquivar a los conductores, que les estaban gritando e insultando a pleno pulmón.

Cuando las cosas parecían más calmadas, giró la cara para buscar sus ojos grises, que todavía temblaban, mirando todas las casas que estaban pasando.

-Trafalgar.

Sus pupilas grises le miraron de reojo, buscando ayuda, buscando ahogarse en sus pupilas ambarinas para no salir.

Pero rompieron el contacto visual ante la atención de Law por el barrio al que acababan de entrar.

Kid entendió que estaban cerca, así que se permitió bajar un poco la velocidad esperando una palabra para detenerse.

Era la zona más rica de todo Sabaody. Todas las casas eran prácticamente mansiones, nada que ver con el resto de la ciudad. Allí vivían muchos peces gordos. El alcalde, sin ir más lejos, o muchos de los ministros, incluso se decía que los Tenryuubito tenían muchas casas de verano en esa zona. Solo con eso ya te podías hacer a la idea de lo carísimo que tenía que ser vivir ahí.

¿Qué asuntos tendría Law aquí?

-Para. Es esa casa – señalando una mansión con todas las paredes pintadas de color rosa.

Joder, que mal gusto, pensó Kid, parando justo donde le había dicho.

En cuanto la moto se detuvo por completo, Law saltó de ella corriendo hacia la puerta y quitándose el casco.

El pelirrojo se acercó cuidadosamente a él.

Llamó al timbre una y otra vez sin respuesta.

Joder, abrid de una puta vez, pensó Law, muerto de la impaciencia.

Entonces el pomo de la puerta principal giró.

-¡Donquixote-ya!

Tras la puerta, un enorme hombre rubio, alto y corpulento, con los ojos tapados por unas gafas naranjas y luciendo un horroroso abrigo de plumas rosas les sonreía ampliamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Un momento.

Algo no cuadraba.

-¡Law-chan! Menos mal que has llegado.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se incrementó y la cara de póker de Law hizo lo propio.

Ante el silencio del moreno, el rubio siguió hablando.

-La gente ya estaba impaciente por que llegaras.

…¿La gente?

No…no había sido capaz…

-¡FELICIDADES!

Un grito unísono ensordeció sus oídos mientras, tras Doflamingo, un grupo muy numeroso de personas aplaudían, silvaban y reían.

…

Law cerró la puerta en sus putas narices.

Como.

Puede.

Ser.

Tan.

Gilipollas.

Kid, muy sorprendido, vio cómo se alejaba de la puerta y volvía a la moto.

-Vámonos.

-…¿Eh?

Law le lanzó la mirada más fulminante que podía tener. Tan llena de odio y enfado que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Aunque joder, a una parte muy dentro de su ser le encantaba.

Decidiendo mejor no preguntar, volvió a la moto con él.

Pero se detuvieron a punto de montarse cuando la puerta de la gran mansión se abrió de golpe y una chica de pelo castaño, con un bonito vestido rosa, y una notoria barriga de embarazada corría hacia ellos.

-E-Espera, Law-chan – Law la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella se detuvo a su lado para coger aire – No te vayas, sólo era una broma para que vinieras.

-¿Una broma? – La ira de Law no hacía más que crecer.

Kid vio prudente separarse un poco de esos dos antes de que la cabeza del moreno estallara y cometiera algún homicidio.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon tanto a Trafalgar como a Baby, que les sujetaban fuertemente.

-Suéltame.

-Doffy… - Baby puso un puchero triste.

-Fufufu, vamos mocoso, ¿No vas a quedarte a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? La gente se va a ir muy triste.

Law se apartó bruscamente volviendo al lado de Kid.

-¿Nos vamos, Eustass-ya?

El pelirrojo dudó unos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera responder, el rubio se había plantado en dos zancadas frente a ellos mientras se reía.

-¿Quién es éste, Law-chan? ¿Tu novio?

Y silencio.

De repente todos se callaron y Baby, que observaba expectante, se acercó a la altura de su marido, dejándose abrazar.

Kid y Law se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Mirándose fugitivamente, entablando una lucha entre sus miradas para ver cuál contestaba qué.

-No – contestaron a la vez, casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Seguro? – la voz de Doflamingo resonaba en sus oídos como un tintineo molesto y burlón.

Antes de que siguiera con sus jueguecitos estúpidos, Law, maldiciendo por lo bajo, entró en la casa.

Cualquier cosa por no oírlo, pero que acabara la tortura pronto.

Doflamingo y Baby se sonrieron, y caminaron también hacia la puerta.

Pero el primero se dio la vuelta antes de entrar.

-Eh, chaval – Kid le miró ante la llamada de atención - ¿Por qué no entras y te tomas algo?

Y así hizo. Entró en esa fiesta que le había organizado Donquixote Doflamingo, el hermano mayor de Trafalgar Law, en la casa del mayor.

Por lo visto, Doflamingo y Baby estaban casados y esperaban un hijo para dentro de dos meses.

Además, también había "conocido" al resto de la familia Donquixote.

Que no era pequeña.

Joder, era enorme.

¿Cuántos invitados había ahí?

¿200?

¿300?

Y hacía un rato más largo de lo que a él le gustaría había perdido de vista a Trafalgar Law, quedándose solo frente a la barra libre de bebidas, con una copa de ron en la mano, agitándola suavemente, haciendo bailar los hielos en círculos.

-¡KID!

¿Él también?

Un feliz y resplandeciente Luffy se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, con las manos llenas de comida al igual que su boca, con todas las mejillas hinchadas.

Joder, no entendía cómo no se le desencajaba la mandíbula por bestia.

-Kiiiiiiiid, ¡Menos mal que has venido! Shishishi, ya estaba preocupado de que no supieras venir.

-Imbécil, me dijiste que había una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no dónde.

El menor se quedó dudando unos instantes mientras devoraba todo aquello masticable a su paso.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Qué despiste! – Kid se llevó una mano a la cara y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú lo que eres es retrasado, ¿Te lo has hecho mirar?

-¿Mirar el qué? – sonreía inocentemente, comiendo sin parar.

Mejor no le iba a responder…porque le iba a responder con el puño.

Decidió no hacerle mucho caso y echarse otra copa de ron, fijándose en la marca de la botella.

No había probado ron igual, estaba realmente bueno, con un ligero toque dulzón que te rascaba la garganta. Por la pinta que tenía la botella, era cara seguro. Joder, que lástima. Empezó a pensar en ponerse un pequeño mini bar en el piso, ¿Por qué no? Una buena copa a tiempo ayuda mucho. Y más cuando terminas un examen. Y si ese examen había sido sorpresa, más aún.

Kid se dio cuenta de que detrás de Luffy se estaban acercando tres chicos, que parecían mantener una conversación entretenida por la manera que tenían al expresarse. Cuando llegaron a su lado, el moreno se giró rápidamente y los saludó con una cálida sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio lo mismo.

-Oh, oh, no conocéis a Kid, ¿A que no? – riéndose despreocupado – Kid, estos son los amigos de Torao – señalando a un chico alto y fuerte, de pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos negros – Este es Bepo, es un poco bobo y siempre está pidiendo perdón, ¡pero te caerá genial!

-¡No soy bobo! – todos se giraron ante el grito que soltó el chico, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante – lo siento.

-Este es Shachi – señalando a un chico alto y delgado, con una gorra verde y unas gafas de sol bastante afiladas, que le saludaba con la mano – Y este es Pengüin – Un chico, de las mismas características físicas, que lucía un gorro azul con su nombre en grande, y un gracioso pompón rojo en la parte superior.

-Encantado – el último le ofreció la mano para estrechársela, a lo que Kid dudó unos momentos antes de coger su mano a modo de saludo, con cierta desconfianza y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Eh, vosotros, ¿Habéis visto a Law?

Todos se giraron para ver al nuevo integrante de la conversación. Rubio, corpulento y con una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, con una sonrisa tan desagradable que pedía a gritos que le dieran un puñetazo.

Al parecer los demás estaban igual de tensos que él, incluido el propio Luffy, que le miraba con recelo.

Y esa sensación no le gustaba un pelo.

-Vaya, ¿Tenéis nuevo payaso en la corte? ¿Y tú quién eres, mocoso?

Con rabia, Kid golpeó la mesa de la barra libre con la copa, dejándola sobre esta y estirándose cuan alto era, mostrándole toda su corpulencia y su buen estado físico, y una mirada que podría asustar al más temido asesino en serie. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo. Pero eso solo volvía su gesto más inquietante.

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió, amenazante. Como la de una hiena a punto de saltar sobre su objetivo.

-Piérdete, Bellamy – Dijo Bepo, mirándole con desconfianza acompañado de sus dos amigos, que no se quedaban atrás.

Su sonrisa bajó de grado, girándose para irse y perderse entre los invitados.

-Sólo preguntaba, idiotas.

Y así se marchó, dejando la tensión presente en los puños apretados de Kid, sin quitarle el ojo de encima mientras se alejaba.

-¿Para qué quiere ese ver a Law? Será payaso, siempre está igual – Shachi frunció el ceño.

-Eso, maldición, es un completo idiota – Le secundó Pengüin, totalmente indignado.

Los ojos negros de Luffy seguían clavados en Kid.

-Ignóralo – El pelirrojo miró al moreno de refilón, sin perder la compostura agresiva – el primo de Law es un poco idiota – sonrió ampliamente.

Ante la muestra de simpatía, Kid se relajó un poco, pero no del todo.

No le habían vuelto a ver en toda la noche. Y eso que eran las 5 de la mañana.

Aunque no es algo que le preocupara demasiado.

Lo que si le rondaba la mente era la ausencia de Law en toda la fiesta.

Y había sido una fiesta muy dura, incluso para alguien tan acostumbrado como Kid a los líos gordos y alcohol a raudales.

Casi todo el mundo estaba tirado en las sillas y los sofás durmiendo y roncando a pleno pulmón.

Los pocos que quedaban despiertos estaban hablando alrededor de una mesa de café presidida por un gran sofá, donde el dueño de la casa, Donquixote Doflamingo, acariciaba el pelo de su mujer, que yacía dormida sobre su pecho con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Hasta Luffy estaba tirado encima de la mesa de la comida roncando sin parar.

Y los que no estaban durmiendo o hablando, ya se habían marchado a casa.

Eso le recordaba que quería irse.

Estaba ya un poco cansado, y más después de haber pasado la tarde trabajando.

Estaba a punto de coger el casco y largarse de allí, despedirse de todos e irse a dormir.

Pero un quejido ahogado en su cabeza se lo impedía. Un pensamiento fugaz que llevaba torturándolo un poco desde que había llegado a la fiesta.

Y era la ausencia de esa mirada fría pero cálida a la vez, esos ojos grises que se le clavaban en la frente como hierro incandescente.

¿Dónde se había metido ese maldito gilipollas?

No era que se preocupara por él ni nada de eso, se repetía constantemente, pero él lo había traído y quería llevarlo de vuelta también.

No es preocupación.

No me preocupo.

Me da igual, estúpido medicucho de mierda.

Decidido, se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Doflamingo, para avisar de que se piraba a casa.

Pero una voz ebria le llamó la atención.

Un Bellamy bastante borracho parecía no haberse dado cuenta todavía de que la fiesta estaba más que muerta.

Caminaba torpemente hacia una puerta, que parecía dar a un jardín o a un patio.

…Quizás él sabía dónde estaba Law.

Si le había estado buscando horas atrás, quizás lo hubiera encontrado, y podría decirle donde estaba.

Ah, ¿Qué coño estaba pensando?

Le daba igual, joder, se iba a ir y que le dieran por culo a ese jodido cirujano de mierda que tenía por vecino.

Pero sin darse cuenta, sus pies le habían traicionado y llevado a la puerta donde, segundos atrás, había pasado Bellamy.

Guau.

Es impresionante.

Un enorme jardín adornaba el gran patio de Donquixote, lleno de flores, bancos, incluso un pequeño camino de piedras, que parecía llevar a una piscina.

Y era justo por donde estaba yendo el rubio.

Fue a gritar su nombre para llamarle la atención.

¿Su nombre?

No.

Seguramente fuera un bonito insulto, pero algo le había hecho dirigir su mirada hacia otra parte, cerca de la piscina.

-¡Así que aquí estabas, Law!

El moreno de ojos grises estaba sentado en un banco que miraba hacia la piscina. Cuando oyó la voz que le estaba llamando, su cara se tornó a una de total indiferencia y se giró para mirarle.

-¿Querías algo? ¿O sólo vienes a tocarme los huevos?

Bellamy se acercó a él en dos zancadas sonriendo con un aire de superioridad que tanto a Law como a Kid, que estaba espiando propiamente dicho, les hacía hervir la sangre.

-Oh vamos, primo, ¿No puedo felicitarte por tu cumpleaños?

-Apestas a alcohol, lárgate – Law le fulminó con la mirada, pero el rubio no parecía muy dispuesto.

-¡Oh vamos Law, no seas aburrido! ¡Vamos a tomar algo, venga!

-He dicho que no. Déjame en paz de una puta vez, Bellamy.

La cara de Bellamy cambió de una despreocupada y sonriente a una cara de rabia contenida. Y eso a Kid no le estaba gustando un pelo.

-¡Eres un pedazo de gilipollas, Law! ¡Siempre igual! Si yo hubiera sido mi tío te hubiera dado a cualquier orfanato o algo así, tsk.

Algo en la cabeza del moreno hizo "click" de repente.

Su cara se ensombreció, agachando la cabeza y apretando tanto los puños que un pequeño hilo de sangre caía de la palma de sus manos.

El rubio, atentamente observando su reacción, empezó a reírse divertido, haciendo que la tensión que se empezaba acumular alrededor de Law fuera cada vez más espesa y más peligrosa. Claro que Bellamy estaba tan borracho que no se daba cuenta.

Entonces un puñetazo rompió las risotadas por un quejido de dolor.

Law estaba de pie plantado frente a él, jadeando pesadamente por la rabia que estaba guardándose para sí mismo.

Le acababa de dar un puñetazo.

-… - Bellamy se limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre que le caía por la nariz - ¡Así que sí!

Los ojos de Law se abrieron de par en par cuando, sin haberse dado cuenta, las manos del rubio lo estaban agarrando con fuerza, y tampoco vio venir el puñetazo que le dio.

Y luego le dio otro.

Y otro.

Bellamy le soltó y le empujó, dejándole que cayera al suelo entre risotadas.

-¡Qué pasa! ¡Tan enfadado estás que te ciegas a ti mismo! ¡Eres un maldito criajo aprovechado y siempre lo vas a ser!

El moreno intentó volverse a poner de pie para darle. Darle con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus ganas, con toda su energía. Golpearle hasta que se quedara sin respiración. No quería volver ahí. Otra vez no. Le había costado mucho dejar de pensar en eso todos los días de su niñez, y no iba a empezar ahora otra vez. Quería hacerle llorar, hacerle daño, como el daño que le estaba oprimiendo en esos instantes la claridad y la poca serenidad que le quedaba esa noche.

Bellamy se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo volvió a agarrar de la pechera.

-Esto es para que aprendas.

Otro puñetazo volvió a resonar en el eco de la noche.

La sangre ahora no paraba de salir a borbotones de la nariz de Law, el cual agarraba al rubio del cuello intentando quitárselo de encima.

No, tenía que quitárselo de encima, tenía que salir de ahí, irse corriendo y meterse en la cama.

Vio como Bellamy volvió a alzar el puño para golpearle otra vez.

Cerró los ojos.

Estaba harto.

Cuanto antes acabara mejor.

Pero…

…el puñetazo nunca llegó.

Al contrario de lo que presentían los ápices de su piel, el peso que estaba aprisionándolo contra el suelo había desaparecido.

¿Qué…?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, esperando que Bellamy se hubiera ido a tomar por culo y hubiera decidido dejarle en paz.

Pero no.

Por el contrario, Bellamy ahora estaba tirado en el suelo a su lado, con las manos en la cara y emitiendo profundos gritos de dolor, mientras emanaba un montón de sangre de su nariz y de sus labios.

Alguien le había golpeado.

Y muy fuerte, por lo que parecía.

Desvió la mirada hacia la dirección a la que los ojos del rubio no dejaban de apuntar.

Kid tenía el puño alzado, con los nudillos ligeramente manchados de sangre que, por evidencia, no era suya.

Y con la mirada de odio más intensa que jamás había logrado concebir.

Ni siquiera se arrimaba un poco a las suyas cuando estaba muy enfadado.

Era distinto.

El color ambarino de sus ojos estaba turbio, sintiendo como su frágiles pupilas temblaban de ira como si estuvieran a punto de romperse.

Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa. No quería quedarse mirándolo como el idiota que parecía ahora mismo.

Entonces esos ojos amarillos se clavaron en él, estallando más en furia cuando vieron que le salía sangre de la nariz.

-Eustass-ya, ¿qué…?

Pero no le escuchó. Kid estaba muy lejos de escucharle, de llegar a la cordura que había tenido en algún momento. Se había desvanecido por completo.

Alzó a Bellamy con un solo brazo mientras éste, acojonado, intentaba zafarse de su agarre mientras gritaba.

El pelirrojo volvió a golpearle, pero en una lluvia de puñetazos.

La cara de Bellamy parecía un puto cuadro de Picasso, pero más macabro por la cantidad de sangre que ocultaban sus facciones.

-Eustass-ya, para… ¡Eustass-ya!

Sin hacerle ni caso, lanzó al rubio a la piscina.

Y sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en él.

Sus piernas le pedían correr, no dejar que se le acercara.

Pero no podía moverse.

Sólo podía mirarlo desde el suelo, tirado como estaba, como un cachorro cuando lo acorralan en una esquina.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó más que atónito, dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que le estaban invadiendo.

Eustass Kid estaba besándole con toda la furia y la brutalidad que cabía esperar en un animal como él.


	7. Sin respiración

_Waaaa por fin!_

_Sí, sí, se que tod s me queréis matar por tanto retraso, cuanto hace que no actualizo, unos 21 días?_

_Os doy permiso para que me matéis…pero os quedáis sin fic. Vosotros veréis._

_Bueno, ya dejando las bromas aparte, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Me gustaría lamentar el retraso, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente y se me han juntado muchas cosas. Además quería que este capítulo me quedara perfecto y lo he repasado muchas veces para que quedara bien. Así que lo siento pero es lo que ha habido xd_

_Bien, a mi querida Cucuxumuxu, sé que tú has sido una de las que me lo has recordado, y me animas mucho a seguir escribiéndolo y a mejorar, gracias ^^_

_A mi preciosa DraculCobain porque es la mejor y es un amor hablar con ella por wa para pedirla consejos útiles cuando nos da por hablar de los fics que escribimos, y bueno, en general gracias a todos los lectores ^^_

_Y un beso a mis preciosidades Els, Iciar, Vero, Lore y Ana._

_Dentro capítulo!_

* * *

Podía sentir cómo esos labios se movían, con fuerza y decisión, intentando adentrarse en su humedecida boca que le impedía el paso.

Law se intentó separar, una y otra vez, aún confuso al notar tanta brusquedad golpear su columna vertebral. No hacía más que recibir oleadas de calor una y otra vez. Cada vez más intensas, cada vez más ahogadas por la lengua que, en ese mismo instante, había accedido a su interior y revolvía la suya propia en un juego enzarzado de control.

Esto tenía que parar. Debía de parar. Pero cada vez estaba menos convencido de poder hacerlo. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no abandonarse ante él, ante esos brazos que le tenían preso contra el suelo, ante esa mano que estaba sujetándole la nuca para impedirle huir.

Ese calor. No paraba de golpearlo sin piedad.

Pero, de pronto, esa ávida lengua que le había dominado al completo había dejado de luchar, saliendo con suavidad de su boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entreabrió los ojos como pudo, a sabiendas de que los tenía como poco, vidriosos por la falta de aire y ese dulce placer que le había acariciado los labios. Unos preciosos orbes ambarinos estaban escrutando su cara de arriba abajo, estudiando su reacción, sus gestos. Todo.

Y lo único que volvió a su ser entonces fue su cordura.

Por dios, ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?

Una bocanada de aire los hizo girarse a la vez mirando hacia la piscina.

Un muy enfadado y cansado Bellamy salía casi arrastras aferrándose al bordillo como si fuera un bote salvavidas. Law aprovechó ese momento de distracción para quitarse de encima al pelirrojo y ponerse de pie, imponente en su longitud, y acercarse al bordillo. Los ojos negros del rubio se clavaron, con total pavor, en los suyos grises. El moreno se agachó para poder quedar casi a la misma altura, haciendo que Bellamy se estremeciera viendo como esa sonrisa que sólo sabía poner él le cruzara la cara.

Abrió sus labios para hablar, ante la atenta mirada de Eustass Kid, que se sentó en el suelo y no pudo más que disfrutar de la cara de horror que estaba poniendo aquel al que instantes atrás había partido la cara, pero un ruido a sus espaldas interrumpió a Law.

Todo el mundo que quedaba despierto, antes los humillantes quejidos que provenían del jardín, habían salido asustados para ver qué había pasado, seguidos desde atrás por Donquixote Doflamingo, que al ver la cara de sus dos familiares estaba muy lejos de sonreír. Porque ya conocía esa escena de memoria, que se había repetido a lo largo de los años.

Salvado por la campana, pensó Bellamy, que seguía arrastrándose por el suelo como una maldita serpiente. Pero unas manos morenas le habían cogido de la pechera y habían tirado de él hasta situarse a escasos centímetros de la cara de Law.

-Esta vez te has librado, pero…-apretó su agarre lleno de furia que disimulaba a la perfección- si vuelves a decir eso te diseccionaré yo mismo.

Tragó saliva mientras el moreno terminaba de sacarlo del agua. Una gran mano le acababa de agarrar el hombro, pero no hacía falta que se girase, sabía quién era perfectamente. No le iba a dejar hablar. ¿Pará qué hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez? Siempre pasaba lo mismo, no necesitaba hacer una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta.

Se acercó hasta Kid, el cual ya se había puesto de pie y miraba todo el panorama entre divertido y ansioso, todavía con esa rabia tintando sus nudillos de un color blanquecino.

-Ha sido una fiesta de lo más encantadora –Clavó sus ojos grises en aquella oscura sonrisa, que le miraba con complicidad- Pero me temo que tengo que irme, estoy agotado después de tanta "diversión".

Sin decir una palabra, Law pasó al lado de Doflamingo, compartiendo una mirada cómplice cargada de palabras sigilosas, una manera de comunicarse que sólo había sido capaz de desarrollar con aquel individuo tan peculiar.

Kid pasó también a su lado despidiéndose con una sonrisa cargada de ego y autosuficiencia, cosa que más que molestar al rubio, sólo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara con creces.

Bellamy creyó que por fin podría suspirar en alivio. Pero unos ojos ocultos a través de unas gafas de sol de cristales naranjas le estaban escrutando fijamente con una sonrisa la mar de divertida.

* * *

-Gracias.

El pelirrojo, aún atónito, se giró sobre sí mismo para ver a Trafalgar Law apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de su piso. Pero no entendía lo que acababa de decir. Ese medicucho orgulloso… ¿Le estaba dando las gracias?

Algo palpitó en su pecho, algo que se clavó en lo más profundo de su ser como una estaca.

Sus ojos grises le miraban fijamente sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un segundo.

Escrutándole sin piedad.

Estudiando sus movimientos uno a uno.

El pelirrojo terminó de girar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió de un pequeño empujón. Entonces clavo sus orbes ambarinas en sus delgadas facciones con una amplia sonrisa.

-No sé de qué.

El moreno sonrió como él solo sabe hacerlo, con una jodida mueca de satisfacción. Le encantaba sacarle de quicio. Seguramente esa perturbada mente ya estaba maquinando el siguiente movimiento o la siguiente frase para dejarle como un maldito estúpido y hacerle enrojecer de la ira.

Pero esa frase nunca llegó.

Las facciones del moreno, aunque pareciera imposible de creer, se habían suavizado hasta dar con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Otra vez esa sensación. Ese dolor en el pecho, esa incomodidad para nada desagradable.

¿Por qué Trafalgar Law lo estaba mirando así?

¿Por qué demonios estaba poniendo esa voz tan condenadamente suave, y a la vez tan jodidamente sexy?

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso y tan alterado?

Joder, que sólo le había sonreído.

Pero era una sonrisa más… ¿Natural?

-Por lo de Bellamy, es un gilipollas al que le gusta tocarme mucho las narices.

Que burda mentira, pensó aquel chico de pelo negro que acababa de captar toda la atención del pelirrojo.

En realidad no había podido evitar pensar en todo aquello por la noche, y en el camino de vuelta tres cuartas partes de lo mismo.

-Te debo una.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de estupefacción pero rápidamente había negado con la cabeza. Joder, ¿Por qué coño estaba siendo tan amable con ese pedazo de mierda de cirujano?

Estaba sintiéndose hasta mal. Empezaba a no reconocerse a sí mismo.

Por su parte, Law tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

Cosas que habían llamado su atención en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que no dejaban a su mente maquinar tranquila. Algo que interrumpía el mecanismo de "sarcasmo" y lo transformaba en curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad.

La verdad que no había pensado en la rapidez con la que Kid había arrancado la moto cuando se lo había pedido y se habían jugado el tipo por la carretera a tanta velocidad.

No había pensado en la mirada que aquel chico que tenía como vecino le había dedicado cuando se había cabreado tanto con Doflamingo.

Pero sí que había pensado en una cosa.

-¿Por qué me has besado?

Kid se paralizó de golpe sujetando el pomo de su puerta. Totalmente de piedra. De todas las cosas que le podía haber dicho o haber preguntado, tenía que haber soltado eso. Joder, ¿Y qué iba a decirle? Ni él mismo lo sabía ni entendía el motivo, si es que había motivo, claro.

Simplemente lo vio allí, tirado en el suelo y con sangre en la nariz, y algo en su pecho se había empezado a desquebrajar. Algo que le estaba atormentando mucho y le castigaba la vista, que sólo pudo enturbiarse y decidir que tenía que desahogarse.

Venganza.

Y lo había hecho, desde luego, la cara de ese payaso se iba a quedar muy bonita cuando terminaran de limpiarle la sangre reseca que tendría por la cara. Si le limpiaban las heridas primero claro.

Se sonrió para sus adentros, totalmente satisfecho con el trabajo que había realizado con su cara. La verdad es que se sentía como un maldito escultor con una piedra a la que tenía que moldear, con la diferencia de que en vez de moldearla con una pica, lo había hecho con el puño cerrado y cargado de ira.

Pero el beso.

El beso había sido diferente.

Después de haberse desahogado como dios manda y sentir que su pulso volvía a la normalidad, otro "crack" había retumbado en su interior cuando la mirada de Law se le estaba clavando. Sus ojos grises tiritando por la adrenalina y, en parte, por miedo.

Espera, ¿Miedo?

¿Miedo de qué?

Ese era el verdadero motivo por el que lo había besado. Fue la duda de si ese miedo iba cargado hacia su persona o hacia sus reacciones. O quizás hacia sus intenciones. No lo tenía claro, pero sí que sabía que no le gustaba nada. En absoluto. Había sentido la necesidad de borrar esa mirada a puñetazos, de gritarle con toda su indignación. Pero entonces lo supo.

No lo temía a él. Algo estaba pasando en aquella mente tan complicada y retorcida que era el causante de esa mirada que le estaba taladrando.

Y otro "crack" volvió a retumbar.

Y la única manera que se le había ocurrido en ese momento para hacer desaparecer esa angustia mutua que ambos estaban viviendo por diferentes motivos había sido un beso.

Un estúpido beso.

Pero lo había conseguido.

Claro que…todo esto era algo que Eustass Kid no sabía expresar. Desde luego, el don del habla no le tenía, y si le tenía, estaba muy, pero que muy abandonado en alguna parte de su cerebro.

-Eustass-ya.

El pelirrojo le miró de nuevo enfrascado en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo ni por qué aquel chico moreno se había acercado a él para escrutarlo más de cerca.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

Aquellos ojos le estaban mirando de una manera tremendamente inquisitiva. No, le estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

Una respuesta… ¿Y qué coño le iba a decir?

Mientras su mente trabajaba muy a duras penas en conseguir una excusa convincente y que diera el pego, su boca le traicionó con lo más absurdo que podía haber dicho.

-Porque me dio la gana.

Dios, ¿En serio acababa de decir esa gilipollez? Se golpeó mentalmente una y otra vez, a ver si con suerte se quedaba vegetal por la estupidez que había soltado.

Ahora venía cuando el moreno le soltaba alguna bordería de las suyas, él se cabreaba y se iba a dormir de muy mal humor, y seguramente con una erección de caballo al ver esa estúpida sonrisa que con solo verla le endurecía a más no poder.

Estúpido gilipollas.

Un día de estos iba a tener que matar al vecino.

O eso o follárselo todo lo duro que podía, que no era una opción nada desagradable.

-Sigo debiéndote una.

Kid, sin salir todavía de su estupefacción, le miró con profunda sorpresa.

Pero su parte más perturbadora salió a la luz justo en el momento adecuado para sacarle del apuro.

-Se me ocurren muchas maneras de que me pagues ese favor, Trafalgar, y todas acaban con el mismo final.

La sonrisa del moreno solo se acentuó, incluso pudo sentir cómo entrecerraba los ojos en una más que cómplice mueca de agrado.

-¿Y cómo acaban, Eustass-ya?

Joder, se le iba a ir de las manos. Que cojones, ya se le estaba yendo de las manos. Así que ya que estaba, de perdidos al río.

Law abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo cuando notó cómo Kid le estaba agarrando de la muñeca con fuerza, casi estrangulándosela.

Pero más atónito se quedó cuando el pelirrojo lo empujó con toda su energía contra la puerta de su piso, haciendo que casi se tropezara con la alfombra que había en el salón.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero no pudo más que jadear.

Kid, en cuanto cerró la puerta, lo había jalado de los hombros estampándolo contra la pared más próxima, hundiendo sus labios con los suyos en un ardiente beso que parecía que no tenía fin.

Largo, rudo y caliente, muy caliente.

Tan caliente que todo ese calor estaba abrumando a un indefenso Law aprisionado contra la maldita pared.

Intentó mover los brazos, y el pelirrojo al darse cuenta le dejó los hombros para apoyar ambas manos contra la pared, atrapando entre medias esa cabeza de pelo negro, sirviendo de apoyo para profundizar más en ese beso.

Law jadeó de nuevo, pero esta vez era un jadeo distinto. No era de sorpresa, si no de anticipación.

Porque sabía de sobra lo que iba a venir y dios, como lo estaba deseando.

Hundió sus manos tatuadas sobre la piel blanquecina de su cuello, acariciándola con suavidad pero con demandante necesidad de más.

Un suspiro había bastado para que Kid aprisionara su labio inferior con los dientes, haciendo una ligera presión sobre ellos, enviando una serie de invitaciones insatisfechas que el pelirrojo exigía. Y una de ellas estaba a punto de complacerla.

Law abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando sintió que, en un descuido, Kid le había metido su húmeda lengua en la boca, y que además estaba recorriendo milímetro a milímetro cada parte de ella. Se sentía tan bien, pensó una y otra vez cuando esa lengua jugaba con la suya, pidiendo que hiciera algo con ella.

Y así lo hizo. Aunque se hubiera dejado llevar por todas esas sensaciones que estaban quitándole el aire, rápidamente contestó al beso con la misma exigencia, enzarzándose en una lucha por el control que parecía no tener fin.

Kid gruñó. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Deslizó una de las manos desde la pared hacia la nuca del moreno, apretando más si se podía sus labios con los suyos, volviendo más violento aún aquel impaciente beso que los ahogaba.

Demasiado. Demasiado violento, exclamó alarmantemente su cabeza cuando notó como la ávida lengua de Kid estaba luchando contra la suya a un ritmo demasiado frenético. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no pensaba dejarle el control, pero el deseo lo estaba inundando tan profundo que sólo pudo ruborizarse y dejarse llevar, dándose por vencido y haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera contra su boca. Eso le gustaba más. Mucho más.

El moreno empezó a jadear con el beso, necesitaba respirar y lo necesitaba ya.

Suavemente deslizo ambas manos hacia su pelo color rojo fuego y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, liberando por fin sus labios y dando una profunda bocanada de aire.

Por fin podía respirar, y se sorprendió a si mismo jadeando ante la búsqueda de oxígeno, y se sorprendió más aún cuando Kid, lejos de estar igual que él, estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Pero no era una de sus sonrisas a las que estaba acostumbrado, no. Estaba cargada de lujuria.

Lujuria que estaba sintiendo sobre su propia piel. Esa necesidad imperiosa de arrancarse mutuamente la ropa y hacerlo ahí mismo, contra la pared.

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo acaba, Trafalgar?

¿Eh?

Dios, no se estaba enterando de casi nada. En cuanto oyó la pregunta su mente hizo un fiero esfuerzo por volver a su sitio y dejar de imaginar el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo que lo estaba aprisionando.

Los ojos de Law, vidriosos y reclamantes, le miraban incitantes, deseando que no parara. A ser posible, nunca.

Estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido hasta ahora. No es que Trafalgar Law fuera virgen ni mucho menos. Había mantenido muchas relaciones sexuales, todas ellas esporádicas y de una noche, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Law era de los que quería tener absoluto control sobre la situación, para analizarla y experimentar.

Pero ahora estaba viendo una imagen casi patética de sí mismo rogando por más.

Su cabeza no era capaz de concebir cómo había pasado todo esto. Y menos qué hacía ahí envuelto en tantas dudas.

Estaba preocupado porque se estaba dejando llevar totalmente, perdiendo el poco control que él creía que tenía sobre la situación, y lo peor de todo: le gustaba.

No entendía por qué. Pero Eustass Kid estaba haciendo que se estremeciera de tal manera que sólo pudo notar las vibraciones que le estaba mandando su miembro bajo su pantalón.

Kid.

Alzó la vista de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos, teñidos en parte por súplica y por otra parte de duda. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida en absoluto.

Ante la atenta mirada de sus ojos del color del ámbar, Law le contestó intentando sonar indiferente.

-Creo que me hago una ligera idea –jadeó sin querer cuando notó aquella mano pálida acariciando su miembro bajo el pantalón.

La sonrisa de Kid se amplió hasta crear una mueca de lo más espeluznante, pero que a Law sólo le mandaba más descargas a la entrepierna.

Sus manos morenas se deslizaron por encima de esa camisa negra tan apretada que llevaba el pelirrojo, que definía a la perfección cada músculo de su torso. No tardó mucho en deslizarse hasta el doblez y tirar de él hacia arriba, quitándole la camisa con suavidad mientras experimentaba aquella sensación de complacencia al ver su torso tan increíblemente trabajado. Ante la atenta mirada de Kid, Law siguió acariciando con suavidad cada facción de su piel, estudiándola, y a cada centímetro se detenía para presionar ligeramente.

Miró al pelirrojo de nuevo, y esta vez su mirada indicaba claramente: "Haz conmigo lo que quieras".

No necesitaba nada más. Cogiéndole de las caderas bruscamente, empezó a besarlo de nuevo igual de demandante que antes, sólo que esta vez tenía sus manos aprisionando el culo del moreno, que jadeaba entre sus apretados labios. Y cada vez más y más, sintiendo como ambas erecciones se rozaban a través de las telas vaqueras, ansiosas por salir a jugar.

Kid no tardó en arrancarle la camiseta de un tirón, a lo que Law intentó replicar pero no pudo.

Volvió a sentir una de las manos sobre su entrepierna y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al pelirrojo la pista libre para hacer con él lo que quisiera. Kid no dudó un segundo y se lanzó a su cuello con voracidad, lamiéndolo con necesidad y mordiéndolo, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera entre sus fuertes brazos. Divertido por las reacciones que le estaba causando, paseó su lengua por todo su cuello y succionó, dejándole marcas a medida que deslizaba su lengua por alguna parte de esa piel tan suave y cálida.

Entonces Law fue consciente de otra cosa. Ya no estaban apoyados en aquella pared, si no que estaban caminando torpemente hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Kid, sin separar en ningún momento sus labios de los suyos.

Pero esa habitación se veía demasiado lejos, y ninguno de los dos estaba para esperar mucho más.

Volviendo a estampar a Law contra la pared, le bajó los pantalones y le arrancó literalmente la ropa interior, dejándole totalmente desnudo ante los ojos de un pelirrojo que se relamía pícaramente, volviendo a atacar sus labios sin piedad. Volvió a jugar con su lengua sin piedad, notando como la lucha que habían mantenido antes por quedar por encima del otro había quedado zanjada ante la juguetona lengua del moreno, que más que intentar tomar el control, se estaba dejando acariciar por su lengua, invitándole bruscamente a seguir.

El ruido de una cremallera bajarse fue lo único que Law necesitó para sonreír lo más juguetón que sabía, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Kid y besándole en la mandíbula, lamiéndola y soplándola.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, totalmente extasiadas de anticipación.

El pelirrojo deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrada de Law, pero este gruñó para su sorpresa.

-Déjate de preliminares y métemela de una vez, Eustass-ya.

No necesitó nada más. Cogió en el aire al moreno y lo estampó contra la pared, ante su atenta sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo ligero que era.

Un gemido resonó en el piso cuando Kid se la metió de una estocada. Law arqueó la espalda instintivamente. Volvió su cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios oscuros suplicándole que hiciera algo.

Apretando fuerte sus caderas con sus fuertes manos, empezó a moverse con fuerza y con rapidez, sintiendo sobre su más que duro miembro que ahora estaba dentro del moreno un increíble y apretado calor que lo estaba engullendo.

Kid alzó la vista para verle mejor. Una sonrisa surcaba la cara de Law, más que divertido, mientras jadeaba y suspiraba al notarle dentro.

Dios, era exactamente como se lo había imaginado. Tan bruto, tan duro y tan placentero que su mente estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

Law apretó sus pies contra su espalda, y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las duras embestidas de Kid, que cada vez iban más y más rápido.

-Ah…Eustass-ya… -soltó una pequeña risita mientras le miraba con total lujuria.

Dios, le estaba volviendo loco. Sus caderas alcanzaron un ritmo totalmente frenético ante las tentaciones y gemidos de Law, que cada vez eran más altos. Pudo notar entonces cómo su pecho se mojaba por el roce de ambos cuerpos mientras follaban, en una mezcla de sudor y líquido preseminal.

Law escondió la cara en el hombro de Kid, que no paraba de embestirle con toda su fuerza. Sus gemidos resonaban por todo el piso, sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor y éxtasis. El pelirrojo soltó un pequeño gemido entre sus suspiros cuando notó como se le estaban clavando unas uñas en la espalda. Y no solo eso, esas uñas le estaban arañando por toda la espalda, dejándole marcas y seguro alguna pequeña herida por el rastro que iban dejando sus dedos.

-Eustass-ya…m-más…

Los ojos ambarinos de Kid se clavaron en los suyos grises, mezclando sus respiraciones entrecortadas por la corta distancia y mezclando sus gemidos en el aire.

-¿Quieres más?

Antes de que Law pudiera si quiera articular una palabra, una oleada de placer recorrió su espalda inundándole por todo el cuerpo hasta que llegó al orgasmo con un gemido, arrastrando tras de sí a Eustass Kid, que no pudo contenerse más ante sus paredes tan húmedas y apretadas y se corrió en su interior.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio. Silencio que se rompió casi en un instante por las pequeñas risitas de Trafalgar Law, que estaba abrazado a su cuello pálido cubierto de sudor, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Kid no pudo evitar alzar la vista para mirarlo muy divertido, con una amplia sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-Eso ha estado bien…-suspiró el moreno, acercando sus labios a los de Kid para fundirlos en un beso.

Pero Law volvió a sentir que le faltaba el aire cuando Kid profundizó el beso con total salvajismo, haciendo que volviera a perder el sentido y dejarse llevar.

-Me alegro, porque pienso follarte toda la puta noche.

En una mezcla de satisfacción y asombro, Law volvió a sonreír juguetonamente y se dejó coger en volandas por el pelirrojo, que ya lo había tumbado sobre su cama después de cargarlo por el pasillo, ambos desnudos y con la ropa desparramada por todo el piso.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando notó como el miembro de Kid había vuelto a empalarle.

Definitivamente, ese estaba siendo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Como podéis ver he aprendido a poner las líneas horizontales, super super fan _

_Así que en cuanto tenga un ratito mañana oo incluso hoy modifico todos los capítulos para que queden chachis con sus líneas y separaciones en condiciones_

_Reviews? ^^ _


End file.
